What we do for Love!
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: *Squeal to High School is the Teenagers Prison* What Will Lillian do for Lincoln, while Michael Scofield asks her to help with the Escape, she does what she can to help save Lincoln
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from Prison Break!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stared into the mirror, this was now or never as I looked to my face in the reflective surface. I took deep breaths in and out; I reminded myself why I was doing this. I had to do this for him, but it still didn't feel right.

I had simple makeup; my dirty blonde hair was pulled into a French knot, my green eyes framed by soft pastel colours. I never really wore pastel colours, but today seemed like a good day to start. I wasn't sure what I was doing looking down to a simple white dress; it was the kind you would wear in the summer on a beach with a cold one.

"Lil, are you ok?" Michael's voice was smooth after he knocked on the door; I took three deep breaths and then opened the door.

"Michael, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" I stepped out of the bathroom of our hotel suite; he rolled his eyes quickly looking me over. His hand touched my arm. I didn't know how to react to anything that was happening.

"Lily, seriously…" He now moved to the bed picking up a tie, I could see a brief glance of his fresh tattoo, I didn't ask too many questions, I wasn't sure what my part in this whole plan was.

"Sorry Michael, just this isn't my dream wedding…" I found a glass of Jack Daniels on the counter picking it up taking a big sip.

"Lillian, you're not backing out!" Michael hadn't sounded so stressed before; it was a mixture of worry and paranoia.

"No, No I am not backing out." I moved over touching my hands to Michael's arms, this didn't feel right, but the reason for it all was worth it.

"I got the wedding certificate this morning, so we are good to go." He spoke calm again; his hand cupped under my chin so our eyes meet. "I'm so grateful that you are doing this for me." He spoke softly, his eyes piercing through my own.

"I know Michael…" I now finish off my drink placing the glass back down on the counter. This was the scariest moment of my life, I could feel his hand brushing my arms as we left the hotel room, I couldn't believe this was really happening.

We walked slowly, I hadn't really been to Vegas before, I remember when I was a teenager me and Lincoln would joke about getting married in Vegas, but it was just a running joke in teen love. I remember everything that I did with Lincoln Burrows; I wished so much that I didn't go to college. That I stayed with him. I wished I kept him on the right side of the law, I wished so much that wishing just seemed all my life. I never forgot how I found out about Lisa. Lisa was the mother of Lincoln's only son. I didn't know how to talk to him after that, I didn't understand his world that left me behind.

Finding out that Lincoln was on death row was the final nail in the coffin of us, I didn't know what to do, I never stopped loving him, I never moved on. I just kept my job as a nurse; I kept busy in the hospital I worked at. Then one day I get a phone call from Michael Scofield, I would never forget that phone call. The thing about Michael is that in all the time I've known him, his been a selfless person. I loved him, but more of a big sisters love towards her little brother.

So here I was in a wedding chapel in a Las Vegas casino, getting married to the brother of the man I would never get over.

I felt my palms getting sweaty, I knew my throat was tight and I mostly wanted nothing more than to change my mind, but this wasn't the time to get cold feet.

We waited for our names to be called; I knew Michael was as nervous as I was. He placed a hand on my back giving me a quick peek on the cheek; he walked to his position. I walked the little way to the alter, I couldn't stop my chest from heaving, I was now at the point of no return.

I listen to the minister talk, he did the normal speech, he asked for someone to object, it didn't happen. We didn't have a witness; well the witness was someone who worked for the casino. Michael held my hand tight in his; I could tell he was as scared as I was.

After the I do's, the kissing of the bride, more of a carefully placed kiss on my lips, I didn't kiss back, it was something that never felt right, no other kiss was the same as Lincoln's. I didn't remember anything from that point; I can remember signing the wedding papers. I remember Michael and me walking back to the hotel room, but after I just wanted to sleep. I was now married to Michael Scofield. It was weird to think that this wasn't a real marriage, this was all planned out by Michael, I knew this was the only way I could be helpful to Michael's plan.

The next morning waking up seemed surreal, the curtains were still closed and the little sunlight was shining through. I rolled to my side seeing Michael asleep on the couch of the hotel room; I then glanced at my hands seeing my wedding ring it wasn't fake. I was now a married woman, it was hard to think that I would have been able to carry this thing through.

Trying not to make any noise I slowly got up out of bed, I was sleeping in a big t shirt and shorts. I wanted to take full use of the shower before we checked out of this hotel. Michael didn't wake up as I moved through the room carefully. I made sure that when I showered to be quick, I didn't know why but the sooner I left this place, the quicker I could get on with my life, I knew that for a while it wasn't going to be the same, I took the time off work to get married, it was a shock to everyone, but then again I didn't really share much of my personal life with work.

"So I will contact you when I need you…" Michael said as he dropped me off at my apartment, I didn't know what to say to him, we didn't talk on the plane home, he didn't even look in my direction as we travelled home, but I didn't look at him either. We both felt the same thing, we knew this was just a temporary arrangement, but it still didn't feel real.

"Yeah, ok." I finally replied closing the door, I walked into the empty lounge, my eyes falling to a photo on my fireplace, it was a photo of my college graduation, I smiled running my fingers over the faces in the photo. Michael was standing beside Veronica, she was wearing everything neat and I laughed looking over To Lincoln and myself. I look seriously hung over, but Lincoln held me upright, his eyes seemed bright, my face didn't even look at the camera, I was too busy staring at Lincoln.

I turned seeing the answer machine flashing; I slowly walked over to look at the two messages that flashed. I didn't want to listen to them right now walking back to my bedroom, I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted to sleep.

I was at work when it broke all over the news, I didn't know what to think at first, but then again I didn't find it a surprise either.

I kept still on the old sofa, it was the nurses break room, I couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on me, it was making it hard to keep calm.

"Hey Lil, isn't that your new husband?" Julie, my work colleague asked pointing to the photo of Michael flashing on the screen.

My eyes didn't need to linger on the Michael's face; I didn't know what to say. This is what was meant to be happening. I finally took a deep breath before nodded. The only reason the work knew of my 'husband' was the only way I could get the time off work.

"I need to go!" I said trying to not sound too panicked, Julie quickly glanced from me to the TV again, "I think they will let you leave!" she whispered, but I didn't reply rushing to get my things.

It wasn't long before I was sitting in front of a glass panel, Michael on the other side of the glass, he didn't look attractive in that shade of orange, but he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" I asked not sure of what else to say, this wasn't the first time I had this kind of conversation, just last time it was with Lincoln, never thought it'll be Michael in the sick orange jump suit.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to come." He replied watching me with skeptical eyes, I simply laughed him off, there wasn't much else I could of done.

"Michael, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't visit you?" I tried not to laugh, but Michael's smile broke me making me laugh.

"That is a good point, but still you remember…" he started, but I simply raise a hand up.

"Michael, I know, really I've gone over this with you a million times, just try not to be killed, please." I sat closer to the glass; he then nodded placing a hand on the glass.

"I'll do the best I can…" his eyes focused on mine, but I got to my feet heading to the exit.

Passing the outside of the court room felt like a lump had formed in my stomach, I couldn't wait for the verdict, I looked to the bench seeing Lincoln's son, it was still hard for me to look at the sixteen year old without feeling sick. He didn't look up, his eyes staring down to the ground.

When we were aloud back into the court room, I couldn't look at Veronica as she stood beside Michael to get his sentence.

I listened as Michael was now heading for Fox River penitentiary, I was aloud to Hug him once before he was taken away, I remember standing next to L.J little did he or Veronica know what Michael had in store for now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **I'm sorry this chapter is so small, but the thing is I recently broke up with my Boyfriend, so the creative juices haven't been flowling so freely....  
I am going to be in Spain for a few months so hopefully this story will have more to it soon...  
XoXo  
Emy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't stand the next week that slowly went by, it wasn't so easy for me to understand most of what was going on with Michael's plan, I just knew that when he needed me, he would call. I was happy with my one day off, I sat in my room reading and this wasn't an unusual thing to happen. It was shock to be brought out of my story by a ringing telephone; I reached over picking up the wireless taking a deep breath seeing the caller id being Fox River.

"Hello…" I said slowly trying to keep calm, I was on paper Michael's next of kin, but I couldn't help but fear the worst. I couldn't think of the worst to have happened.

"I'm Warden Henry Pope; I just wanted to inform you, that your Husband Michael Scofield was involved in an accident!" His voice was too calm; my throat was going drier by the second.

"Don't panic, his ok, just lost two toes. I just thought I'd inform you…" He continued as I let out a deep breath.

"Ok thank you for letting me know!" I now hung up the phone, I didn't know what else to do getting to my feet, I didn't want to wait until he told me to come, I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I was about to head out the door, but it was hard seeing Veronica standing outside my apartment, she was watching me closely.

"Where are you going?" She asked stepping into my hallway, I didn't know what to say, but then she was wearing her business face. I now close the door taking a deep breath.

"I was going to visit Michael…" I said slowly avoiding her eyes, if I just get through this without having to answer a million questions.

"I know!" She said slowly, but I simply tilted my head, I never quite understood what she was going on.

"You know what?" I asked now watching her heading into the living room, I could do nothing but follower her as she sat down.

"I know about you being married to Michael." She finally answered watching my face; I didn't know what to say standing still watching her eyes on mine.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" I snapped pulling my purse on my shoulder tightly, "I mean it's none of your concern either way…" my voice was bitter, but all of this I wasn't mad at her, Veronica was a good friend to me. I just couldn't tell her what I was doing.

"Ok, but all this time I thought…." Veronica started, but I saw where the words were heading.

"Please, not now!" I place my hand in the air, then turned to the door, "I have to go visit Michael…." I walked out the apartment leaving Veronica and her words behind me.

I'd never thought of standing in a hall waiting for a visit with Michael, I kept trying to think about anything to keep my mind clear, but walking into the visitation hall was awkward for me, I didn't know what to do seeing Michael sitting at a table alone watching me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting to his feet giving me a quick hug, his arms didn't hold on as tight and I could feel his weight off his foot.

"I got a phone call…" I said now sitting down looking around the other inmates with their visitors. It wasn't as I thought it would be, but I faced Michael again playing with my hands. "I can't have a heart attack every time my phone rings." I added trying to keep calm, but I knew Michael could always tell my emotions.

"Lil, seriously I am ok." He now reached over taking my hand, I felt my breath catch in my throat, it was hard to look at Michael without feeling scared. "You know you've changed so much…" he laughed letting my hands go, so I now placed them in my lap.

"I grew up Michael, I just…" I pursed feeling like I was lost, it was hard to keep a straight face knowing somewhere in these walls Lincoln was alone. "I am still me, just less wasted." I finally added watching Michael's eyes.

"It's a good thing to grow, but try not to have a panic attack when the prison phones, this won't happen again." He placed a hand on the table, his eyes focused dead on mine. "I have everything going the way it needs to be." He gave his smile while I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Michael, but I, is he ok?" I finally had the courage to ask the question I wanted to know the answer for.

"His doing ok," his voice was calm, but I could tell it wasn't the case; I didn't want to think of what was planned for Lincoln, my Lincoln.

"Visitation times up!" A voice boomed, I jumped before getting to my feet, it was weird hugging Michael goodbye, I didn't like the feeling sinking into my chest, it was hard to see him walk away with a limp, I stood still before turning to go my own way.

That night it was hard to sleep, I'd see his face while I close my eyes. Lincoln sitting alone in a room, I could feel him breathing slowly, I remember the nights when we would lay close together. It was hard to look back and see everything that went wrong. I turned in bed trying to clear my mind, but it was impossible, it wasn't easy for me to keep closing my eyes.

When sleep finally took over me I remember the dream I had, I never normally remember my dreams, but this one scared me down to the core.

I was sitting in a room with others; I could see the glass in front of me, the chairs behind, people with blank faces, cold sweeps over me. Then there was Lincoln, he sitting strapped to a chair, his face finds mine in the crowd, but I can't hear his voice yelling at me, I can feel the burning of tears running down my cheeks. I feel my stomach twisted, I can see a man wearing a black hood standing beside Lincoln and his dark hood covered his face. The lightly flicker as the switch is pulled.

The hood of the dark figure moved making me see the little of Michael's face.

Jumping up in a scream I felt the blankets wrapped around me, I can feel cold sweat running down my neck. I take deep calming breathes, I was terrified by what I dreamt running my hands into my long hair turning the light on looking around my room, I knew it was just a dream, I had to keep telling myself it was just a dream.

I looked over to the time; it was early rubbing my eyes looking to my window seeing the world outside starting to turn light. This wasn't easy for me; I didn't like the constant sinking in my chest, the nightmares and the loneliness of waiting.

The day awaited me, I slowly got out of bed dragging myself towards the shower, this was harder than I possibly thought I could handle, I thought I could hand the feelings rushing through my heart, but dreams never scared me so much in my whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was getting harder each day that passed by, I didn't get anymore phone calls like the other. I found it easier to sleep knowing Michael wasn't losing anymore limbs. It was worse still, when hearing about the explosion scared the hell out of me.

I didn't have any idea why people were trying to kill her; all of events seem to making any sense. I just kept getting the eerie sense that I was being watched.

The day wasn't the best of my life, I opened my eyes, the light from the curtains make the room dimly lit, but my hands kept reaching out for someone who wasn't there. I couldn't stop my Lincoln dreams; I remembered too much to just let the feeling go away. The phone was the thing to snap me out of my idol fantasy; I rolled looking to the time, then picking up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello…" my voice wasn't its best and I knew who it might have been.

"Lil, it's time, I need you to do me that favor today." Michael's voice was low, I sometimes found it hard not to feel like butter when ever he talked, but the thought of Michael that way shocked me, it was Lincoln's little brother but all grown up.

"Michael, my one day off!" I rolled looking to the clock again, I didn't really know what was going on inside my head, but I had to figure it out.

"Yes, today, I'll see you soon…" His spoke with compassion now, I was hooked with right off, I didn't know what to say but the only thing to come to mind.

"Love you." I whispered, I didn't know why it come out, but I hear Michael chuckle from his end of the phone, I could hear the other inmates.

"I love you too…" he quickly replied before hanging up the phone, I placed the wireless back on my bedside table before groaning, I had no idea what I was going to wear, what I was meant to do, or just in all where I was going to put the card.

I looked into the mirror; it was hard for me to know if I looked alight for a conjugal. Wearing a dress that I brought months ago, it was purple with black stripes; I picked up my bag looking to my hair that was waving around my shoulders. I would lie if I said I wasn't nervous, but I didn't want to look too scared.

I'd slipped the card into my bra, it was hard to think of other places it put it, but it was safe in the padding compartment.

I took my last deep breath before listening to the front door knocking, I wasn't expecting anyone walking quickly down the hall opening the door seeing a man in a suit standing outside the door.

"Lillian Carlin, or is it Lillian Scofield…" he smiled looking down to me, then back to my face. I didn't know him, but seeing him flash me a smile I felt the nerves hit.

"I'm both…" I said glancing behind him, then taking a deep breath, "I'm in a bit of a rush…" I now pointed to behind him, but he wouldn't move.

"Well I am from the secret services, I'm agent Kellerman…" his hand extended for mine. I moved from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry I really need to go…" I now pushed past him closing the door, I didn't want to look back, he called after me, but I didn't hear him getting out of the building finding my car.

This drive to Fox River wasn't the same, I kept looking into my review mirror to check myself, I didn't know how this was going to work, I just kept thinking of the worse, how I was going to fail. The whole drive my heart was pounding in my chest thinking of Michael, I couldn't stop it, I wasn't meant to be getting emotionally worried about him, I loved Lincoln, did I love him?

Seeing the gates come into view seemed to stop my breath, I was really doing this, I was aiding an escape, but to them I was just another wife here to be with my husband. I didn't want to laugh but while parking I could feel my stomach twisting into knots.

I walked into the building trying to keep a straight face; it wasn't hard to tell it was my first time, no only time coming to a conjugal visit. I looked to the other women waiting, some like me nervous and others looking calm about the whole thing.

"I'm Lillian Scofield; I have a conjugal visit with my Husband Michael, Scofield…" I felt my throat tighten up, the woman behind the desk smiling at me lightly.

"Oh your first time, do worry…" she gave off that reassuring gesture that I tried to return a smile, but it was hard for me not to keep feeling sick. "You'll get used to the soon enough…." Her voice broke my trance.

"Yeah, maybe…" I finally replied being lead to a separate room. The female correctional officer gave me a quick frisking; it was weird to have to go through this, my heart pounding hard against my ribs. After a few moments it stopped and I was escorted to the room.

I was left alone, it wasn't a nice room and more reminded me of a cheap motel that Lincoln and I used to break into to fool around. The smell was off putting, but the fact was I wasn't here to do what they think I was here to do. I sat down on the bed, my nerves taking control as I stood up to look out the little window to nothing, I ran a hand through my hair feeling my heart racing, then I heard his cough.

"So, are you ok?" He asked stepping closer to me, I could feel his eyes burning into my own, I felt his hand resting on my arm lightly pulling me into his embrace. I hugged him back trying to calm myself.

"Just a bit scary all this." I said pointing around the room, but finally chose to sit down, Michael was quickly to follow.

"Yes, it's a bit dank in here…" he replied checking over my face, his hand slowly rested on my knee and I felt my heart choking me. "I hope your works going well." He added watching my eyes; it was hard to ignore him, when his voice pulled me in slowly.

"Work, work is good, I might be getting into the training program for head nurse." I replied trying to move my leg without his hand moving also.

"So you did remember?" Michael looked me over, but my hands were tight in my lap, this wasn't the easiest thing for me to do.

"Oh yeah I was so scared they'd find it…" I then lightly reached into my bra, I could feel Michael quickly glancing away to give me privacy. "Here." I placed the card lightly onto his lap; I couldn't help but feel more throbbing of heart in my throat. "I just hope you don't get caught." I tried to avoid looking at him, but his hand found my cheek making me look into his eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't worry about me." He spoke in that smooth voice; his hand moved from my cheek slowly brushing down my arm, it was hard for me to breathe feeling his warm skin touching my own. His blue eyes seemed to dig deep into my soul making it impossible to not feel the pull.

"I can't help it, Michael I am scared for you." I whispered feeling my face move lightly closer to his, his hand moved back to caress my face, his eyes even closer to my own. "I care so much about you." My eyes getting wide I could feel his breath touching my face, it was warm comforting feeling his body easing closer towards me.

"Lily, please, I want you to be ok." He spoke softly into my hair holding my close against him; the hug wasn't like the many hugs we've shared before, his hand rubbing up and down my spine, his voice calm in my ear, his other hand brushing into my hair. I held my breath trying to keep my heart under control; did he know what he was doing to me? I didn't know, but I slowly felt his face moving to look at mine.

"Promise me this plan is going to work." I now watch his eyes, his wonderful clear blue diving deep into my green, his fingers play softly over my cheek before leaning in, his lips brush softly on my own, I could feel my heart stop dead, but my reaching for his face bringing my own lips to move with his. We kissed slowly, his tongue lightly licking my bottom lip, I open my mouth feeling his tongue dance over my own, I pull myself closer to him holding his body tightly on my own, it was like I was out of my own body, I didn't know why I was kissing Michael, in the moment it felt right, I was something making my skin, my hair every nerve ending was sending out little electric shocks.

I broke us apart; Michael was catching his breath looking at me like a new person. I didn't know what I was going to say. "I think that was something…" I said in a quick rush, Michael was on his feet looking worried.

"You can say that again!" his voice taken to the normal tone, his started to hide away the card I'd given him.

"Well I need to look worked up…" I now got to my feet starting to shake my hair out, I ran my finger into it making it look less neat, Michael standing back with a confused expression.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked watching me now move my dress around, then holding my breath and quickly exhaling.

"I am making it look like you rocked my world!" I now laughed slapping my chest, the red make wasn't slow to come up, but Michael was standing back looking totally shocked. I on the other hand wanted to laugh, or have a photo of his face.

"Well thanks…" he said as the door knocked, it was weird watching Michael walk out before me, but I slowly followed getting given some funny looks.

"Michael, take care…" I now give him one more hug before I leave him; he placed his arms around me.

"I promise it will work." He whispered into my ear as I finally give one last kiss. As walked away taking one glance back I now see a woman in a lab coat, her eyes find me, but her face looks devastated, I didn't know why but a sudden rush of guilt and despair washed over me.

I was hoping this was going to work, but most of all I was just trying to stop myself from falling in love with my husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Ok so I am just writing to say that I am so close to being over my block, I think it was just hard for me to get to this pointin the story, but I do hope that you enjoy it...

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked to the calendar in the break room, I was stirring a cup of coffee trying to keep myself calm, but it wasn't working. Tomorrow was the day I was dreading every second the clock ticked.

"Are you going to drink that?" A voice snapped me out of my trance with the clock; I now turned around feeling completely lost.

"What?" I now looked down to my coffee mug feeling the coffee was now Luke warm. "Yeah just distracted…" I added looking to the news of Protesters outside of Fox River.

"I'm thinking what a waste of man…" Dannie said looking to the Picture of Lincoln Burrows flashing on the news station.

"I used to date him in high school." I placed the spoon out of the coffee mug back into the sink. I didn't really know what else to say avoiding TVs was harder than I thought.

"Whoa, what was he like?" Dannie's question shocked me and I quickly snapped my attention.

"He was a great guy, he…" I felt my hands drop to my stomach.

"Well, his a dead man now…" She said looking to her watch, "Ah I have to go…" she quickly rushed off leaving me standing in the break room staring at the clock again.

When my shift finally finished I was towards my car, it was late but I'd always managed to get through the parking lot safe.

"Lillian, wait up…" I spin around on my heels seeing Veronica rushing towards me, I held my hand to my chest feeling a wash of relief.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing by my car, it didn't feel real seeing her, but I felt a better giving her a hug. "I was so worried." I added as we pulled away.

"A lot of things have happened, I can't talk much, but are you going to Lincoln's final visitation?" she asked me, but I didn't know what to say, this wasn't meant to be happening.

"Yeah, I need to see him once more." I fold my hands into my pockets trying to not think about the pain in my chest.

Veronica was quick to see the pain on my face placing her hand on my arm, "I have to do some stuff tomorrow, so I will meet you there, but I am doing my best to try and stop this!" she said calmly, but my face had drained all the colour, "I mean it, I will do my best." Her voice was echoing into my ears, it didn't seem real.

I drove home in a blur, it was hard for me to not look at places and see the past. I drove down town Chicago remembering the things me and Lincoln did together. I remember when I got sick from bad Chinese, he held my hair back while I was sick in a back ally, I remember how we would walk down the street holding hands, we would talk about things we wanted to do, the things we never got to do.

I now pull into my apartment block, I placed my hands on the steering wheel feeling the grief hit me, the tears falling from my eyes, I couldn't sob, but my chest was tight and my lungs felt like they were on fire.

I look up trying focus; I couldn't wrap my head around the concept that tomorrow when the clock hit midnight, someone was going to kill my best friend, my first love, my only love.

After taking several deeps breaths I managed to open the car door getting out slowly, it was like my heart was slowly aching, but I needed to get some sleep.

I'd gotten the next day off, but when my alarm snapped me out of my dream I didn't want to get out of bed. Opening the curtains I looked out into the city, the world was carrying on, but I was standing still watching the people walking about their business. I didn't know what to wear; it was hard for me to think of what impression I was giving off. If I dressed too casual I'd look like I didn't care, or if I wore something too smart. In the end I settled for a pair of washed jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I kept watching the clock sitting in my living room, I had my photo books spread out over the floor, I looked to each and every photo of me and Lincoln. I saw every smile, every kiss on my cheek. I'd always blush when Lincoln would snap a photo of us. I kept every photo, even if I told him I would burn them after we'd fight.

I waited until the clock was killing me, I wasn't sure how I was going to look at Lincoln, I wasn't sure if I could tell him about me marrying Michael. Did Michael even tell him we were married?

I took my car keys before throwing my jacket on, it wasn't going to kill me being there early, I just couldn't take the feeling of waiting around. Stepping out of my apartment I found a packet of smokes in my pocket. I didn't smoke anymore, but at the time I needed to lose the edgy nerves.

lighting up I felt the smoke burning my lungs, I held a hand over my eyes before taking deeper pulls, it was hard to even think that I wasn't going to see Lincoln after this, I was going to watch my nightmares unfold.

Puling into Fox Rive parking lot I checked my reflection one more time, I didn't bother with make up, I pulled my long hair into a pony tail, inhaled and exhaled opening the car door quickly, I was trying to keep myself moving forward. I'd never thought I was going to see the inside of this building again. I walked to the same desk as the conjugal, but I kept looking forward.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman at the desk wasn't the woman before, so it made it much easier to speak.

"I'm here for the final visitation of Lincoln Burrows…" I spoke in a tight voice; I couldn't stop the tear slipping from behind my lashes. The woman nodded quickly handing me a tissue and then looked to her computer screen.

"Can I have a name please?" she now asked trying to keep a professional tone, I couldn't think before finish cleaning the tears from my eyes.

"Lillian Scofield, but it might be down as Lillian Carlin…" I added trying to keep calm; I wasn't sure how this was all going to work out.

"Here you are, well officer Bellick will be showing you to the room." she smiled softly, I didn't understand how she could be unaffected by the day's event, but I didn't stare.

"So you're married to Scofield." A booming voice made my head snap around to look who was talking to me, he wasn't a small man and his face was pudgy reminding me of a pig.

"Yes, I am…" I replied trying to keep a cool expression, but he ignored it while checking me out. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"Well why you visiting Burrows?" He asked trying to intimidate me. It wasn't going to work as he hoped as I stepped forward.

"Lincoln and I are old friends." I replied watching his face, "so are you going to take me to final visitation, or yap at me?" my eyes focused on his.

Bellick quickly flashed me a dirty look before starting to walk; I kept up with him easily enough, but didn't feel the need to fill the sick silence that followed him until we reached a door.

"Lincoln is just getting shaved, but Michael is already in there, no monkey business…" he snapped opening the door for me. I quickly stepped inside to see Michael sitting at the table. I slowly hear Bellick slam the door behind me. I use this time to rush to Michael hugging onto him quickly.

"Lil, why did you come?" He asked brushing his hands up my back, his voice sent shivers through me, but I kept still in his embrace.

"Michael, it's Lincoln…" my voice shakes as I move away from him, his eyes reflection the defeat, I could tell it was killing him to know his efforts was for nothing. I didn't know what to say slowly moving close to him once more kissing his cheek, "It's going to be ok." I whispered placing my hand to his cheek watching his eyes on mine. "It's going to be ok." I repeated trying to control the cry in my voice; Michael just pulled me into his arms again brushing the back of my head carefully.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I never wanted this to happen." he added while I tried hard to not cry, but it was impossible for me to stop.

I listened to a door open, it wasn't hard to know who it was, I didn't want to turn around, but Michael had let me go.

"Linc you're going to change into these." A voice spoke, I didn't turn.

"What's that?" Lincoln replied to the voice, I was now looking up to Michael trying to control my face; I didn't want to be seen like this.

"At the moment of death, the body becomes incontinent so…" his voice sounded embarrassed by what he was having to explain. I on the other hand already knew what he was talking about.

"A dipper?" Lincoln's voice was how I always remembered him. I tried to control my face listening to his voice.

"Yeah you need to wear it." He replied sounded edgy, but then I could feel Lincoln smirking, even if I couldn't see it.

"Make me!" His voice was cool, but I could feel the undertone fear.

I slowly took a deep breath wiping my eyes before facing him. I'd not seen him in six years, but he hadn't change much except the shaved head. His eyes faded with time, his face harder than I remembered. When my eyes meet his, I didn't want to speak; he didn't look away as I moved swiftly towards him. I was surprised when his arms wrapped around me tightly. I didn't look up to his face; I just rested my head against his chest feeling him tighten his arms around my back.

"I didn't expect to see you again." Lincoln spoke softly into my hair, his hand brushed up my back trying to figure out where to put it. "I'd thought you never wanted to see me again." he added while I moved to look at his face, his eyes focused but I could feel the pain.

"I was mad, Lincoln I didn't mean a word." I then swallowed a hard lump in my throat, but his eyes were now on my hand.

"You got married!" he placed his hand on mine checking out the ring, his voice was distraught, his eyes found mine again, but I was glancing to Michael.

"Linc, it was just so she could help me." Michael added trying to sound calm, but Lincoln's hand squeezed mine.

"Michael, you involve her, why?" Lincoln looked from me to Michael, the mixture of jealousy and anger flashed over his face, but Michael kept cool.

"I needed someone on the outside, Lincoln, I knew I can trust her…" he now sat down avoiding looking at me and Lincoln.

"Michael how could you; you know how much trouble she could have been in!" He snapped trying to control his temper, the temper I could never forget.

"Lincoln I'm trying to figure out, did you hear from Veronica?" He asked now trying to think of something, I could see his mind working over time.

"Michael, can we just drop it now!" He snapped, but Michael didn't seem to figure out it was the end.

"Lincoln..." He started but Lincoln raised a hand.

"Michael please, stop giving me hope." his voice cold and scared.

"Guys!" I snapped trying to get their attention of everything else, "One, I am standing right here, Two can we make the most of this time please." my voice cracked at the end making Lincoln pull me into his arms again.

We sat around a table, I rested my head on Lincoln's shoulder watching them played cards and we didn't want to make an argument when the time was getting shorter. The moment felt like we were teenagers again.

"Michael are you letting me win?" Lincoln asked looking up from his cards; Michael on the other hand was avoiding his gaze.

"No…" his voice lingered trying to keep his own eyes on the cards, I laugh holding my mouth, but Lincoln wasn't going to drop it.

"Show me your cards!" He demanded, his eyes focused on Michael, but Michael just kept his eyes on the cards then chuckled.

"I'm not gonna showing you my cards…" he added while staring down, I just then covered my mouth with more giggled.

"Gimme your cards!" he then reached over pulling them out o Michael's hands.

"Gin…" Michael snickered while I took a good look at his good hand, but Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Funny isn't it." he laughed, I also tried to not laugh so much Michael staring to me and Lincoln sitting close to each other.

"Three out of five." Michael replied watching Lincoln reaching over to the pile of Pancakes taking a piece eating it.

"So how often to you make them for L.J?" Michael asked avoiding my glances; it wasn't a secret how I felt about Lincoln's son, so I knew Lincoln was going to avoid looking to me.

"Every weekend I had him, best thing I ever did for him." I could feel the disappointment in his voice; I placed my hand on his arms trying to show he was wrong.

"No, you were there for him." Michael said trying to reassure someone we both knew was stubborn as hell, cos he shrugged it off.

"Not enough, I don't know how they could stomach this stuff before…" he started but stopped when the door opened. I was looking back as well as Lincoln seeing Veronica walking into the room feeling my stomach tighten.

"We lost the appeal." Veronica said avoiding my eyes falling to my lap; Lincoln had got to his feet giving her hug that made my stomach knot up tighter. "Your friend Sara showed up though." she added as Lincoln sat back down beside me placing his hand over mine.

"Hey, don't be like that." Lincoln spoke softly to me as we ignored the conversation between Michael and Veronica.

"I'm glad you came, Lil, I've missed you so much." He spoke touching my cheek; my eyes meet his trying to think of the fact I was going to lose him.

"Linc, I never really know what to say in these kind of moment." I said trying to stop myself crying, I hated that my eyes wouldn't stop staring deep into his.

"Then don't say anything, just be you." He whispered leaning in to hug me again, he pulled my head to rest on his chest now taking my hair out of the pony tail, "I want to just remember the good times." He added brushing his fingers into my hair kissing the top of my hair.

"Lincoln I could bring L.J." Veronica's voice broke into our little silent moment, I feel Lincoln let me go turning to face her, I didn't look up.

"I understand." Lincoln's voice sounded painful, I couldn't bring myself to move, but I could see Veronica take out a cell phone.

"I can get him on the phone." she added dialing a number, but I could feel Lincoln tense up as he moved to take the phone from her.

"What do I say to him…?" Lincoln's voice trailed of as I placed my hands over my face trying to take deep breathes.

The rest of the time was an awkward silence, I sat next to Lincoln feeling him getting more worked up, his hand would move to mine, but move away, his eyes connected with him, but soon they didn't look directly at me. I didn't like the feeling of my heart breaking again, it wasn't a feeling I wanted to last.

"I've never given a damn about what people thought of me, Never, Last couple of days, I've gotta admit, you know...Lee Harvey Oswald. John Wilkes Booth. Lincoln Burrows. I'm gonna go down in history with these freaks. Bitch of it all is, I...I didn't do it." His hand grabbing the table as he got to his feet angry, I could feel it rush into me, as he shock the table in rage. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" his voice scared me as I watched him move away from us. Veronica and Michael stayed quiet still away from him, but I couldn't leave him alone.

"I didn't do it…" He added I got to my feel rushing over to him; I then looked up to Veronica and Michael.

"Can we have a moment please?" I asked watching them get to their feet moving to another part of the room giving me and Lincoln time alone.

"Lil, please don't." he said trying to avoid my eyes, but I moved his face to look at me.

"Linc, can you for once listen to me and close your eyes." I spoke in my smooth tone, I placed my hands on his face while he closed his eyes lightly.

"I hope you're not taking funny pictures of me!" he replied as I placed a finger to his lips, my breathing coming in slow and steady.

"Lincoln, be quiet." I now spoke moving closer to his face, "I want you to look back in time, I want you to remember Mark's party and you remember the one we went to after failing at shopping." I said slowly, Lincoln gave a chuckle while nodding.

"How can I forget, we both can't shop for Veronica." He added while I laughed as well.

"Well remember when the police broke it up, we ran…"

"We jumped five fences before falling in a bush!" He added trying to not laugh, his hand moved to touch my face, but his eyes remained closed.

"Well you remember what happened after?" I asked trying to keep my voice tame, I wanted to try and take him back.

"I don't think I'd ever forget, you smelt like orange blossom, booze, plus you're the only person who smelled sexy with weed." he moved his hands over my cheeks, my eyes closed with his now remembering the night.

"I remember feeling your breath on my face, your eyes were wide, but all I could think about is how your lip always seemed to shimmer, you breathe slowly, but all I could think of was why I never took the chance to kiss you." His voice was calming down, "I wanted to kiss you so badly, but was the only time I wanted to forget everything, take the chance." Lincoln moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my face, I moved now closer as our lips meet.

When Lincoln kissed me I remember all of it, I could remember the rush of our first kiss. I didn't want this to be the last, but it felt natural. Lincoln pulled me closer to him, the kiss getting deeper as my hands wrap around him making my feelings known, I wanted him to know he would be the only person I'd love completely.

The door opened, but our kiss came to a slow stop, Lincoln facing the man who walked in, I knew it to be Warden Pope.

"It's time." His said in a hollow voice, I placed my hand in Lincoln's as we both got to our feet looking to each other in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'd didn't want to leave Lincoln's side as we made the walk to the death chamber, seeing Lincoln in handcuffs made my heart tighten in my chest, I made it clear I was going to take this walk by his side. The CO's seemed to respect Lincoln enough to let me hold onto his arms.

I see the woman that I saw on the day I visited Michael; she watched me and Lincoln before glancing to Michael.

"Pope the governor is on the phone." a man rushed with a phone, I could feel Lincoln suck in a deep breath and I tighten my grip on his arm.

"Yes, I understand." his face feel closing the cell phone, I could feel it in my heart that it wasn't good news.

"The governor has reviewed your case, and refused you clemency." he said in a dull tone, but my hands were still tight on Lincoln's arm as he watched my eyes.

"Let's keep this moving…" The Pope added as we all carried on walking until we got a yellow line.

"Ok this as fair as you can go, when Lincoln is escorted to the death chamber you will be taken to the viewing room." Bellick said confidently.

"Can I…" I said slowly as Bellick nodded. I walked towards Lincoln now pulling him into my arms; I could feel him resting his head on mine.

"Lincoln, I will always love you." my voice breaking up, "I never ever stopped." feeling him take a deep breath, his lips brushed over my cheek, my eyes finally meet his.

"Lillian, I don't think I'd ever stop loving you." he whispered, I could stop myself leaning up kissing him and then turned to walk away.

I see Michael getting uncuffed as he hugged Lincoln, he walked back being cuffed again and we were taken to the viewing room. I now stood close to the glass.

Michael and Veronica were behind me, I was standing with my hand on the pane of glass that kept me away from Lincoln. The curtains closed, I didn't want to imagine what was going through Lincoln's mind, I wished to be there with him and I wanted to hold his hand.

The curtains opened, I could see Lincoln sitting down, strapped to the chair like my nightmare, I was holding both hands on the glass, Lincoln looking towards me, but I could se his eyes looking behind me.

I couldn't control my tears anymore feeling my heart breaking into a million pieces, the ticking of the clock was like booms echoing inside my head, I could feel every second. I looked to Lincoln, he was yelling something, but I couldn't get my head around what he was saying. I didn't understand, but he was yelling at Michael.

I slowly turn my head around to wonder if Michael understood, I then catch the eye of a man looking towards Lincoln, I didn't know why but something about him caught my attention until I quick glance behind me to see the curtains close again.

My eyes glaze over, I didn't know what was happening, I turned to see Michael with the same expression of confusion.

Veronica was talking to someone as I joined Michael taking his hand into my own, "Michael…." I could feel my chest sinking in on me, Michael tried to calm me down, but it wouldn't work.

Taken back to the final visitation room I felt my heart racing, I was pacing back and forth, Michael and Veronica were sitting watching me and I couldn't keep still.

"Lil, please, you're making me feel dizzy." Michael got to his feet holding me still, his eyes focused on mine.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take this!" I snapped feeling him pull me into a hug, "I need to breathe…" I added trying to stop myself having a panic attack.

"Lily, relax." Veronica joined us touching my arm, they were both focus on me, it made me feel like the unruly child.

"I'm sorry, just, I can't stop thinking…" I was broken off with the door opening, I see Warden Pope standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry to have put you through this…" He said slowly, I held my breath seeing Lincoln behind him; I let out a deep sigh rushing to his side to help the CO walk him to the table.

"What happened in there?" Michael asked now standing behind Lincoln as I sat down next to him holding my hand over his.

"Judge Kessler called, the execution had been delayed." he answered, I could feel his eyes looking from Michael to me and Lincoln.

"What do you mean Delayed?" Michael asked, but I could feel the need to listen to the answer, I was hoping this was all going to be over.

"New evidence come to light." Pope said looking to Veronica whose mind was working over what was being said.

"What evidence?" She asked, but Michael's eyes made me see he was thinking over plans.

"How long a delay? A day, two days!" he asked trying to seem calm.

"I'm sorry that is all the information I have…I'll give you a minute." He added walking away.

I was now holding my arms around Lincoln.

"Oh God you scared me." I said rubbing my fingertips on Lincoln's cheek; he was watching my eyes leaning in kissing my cheek.

"I need to know how much time we have." Michael said out loud, Veronica nodded,

"I'll go talk to the judge." She looked quickly to me and Lincoln with a sigh, but then walked away leaving me, Michael and me alone.

"Did you see him?" Lincoln now asked Michael, who looked pretty confused.

"Who?" Michael replied trying to get his head around what happened.

"The man in the viewing room…" Lincoln added with a great intensity in his voice, I was holding my hand on his trying to calm him down.

"No." Michael finally said trying to figure out Lincoln was getting to.

"It was Dad." Lincoln spoke calmly, he then looked to me with a sigh, "It was my dad…" he added while I looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on, I'd only known Michael and Lincoln after their mother died, I only meet them through Veronica, but we was soon like family for me.

"It's impossible Lillian…" Michael added trying to look at me and then Lincoln.

"I know what I saw Michael!" he said trying to sound more confident, but Michael wasn't buying it.

"His been out of our lives thirty years, how he just shows up at the last minute…" he added, but then I remember seeing the man in the back of the viewing room.

"Lil, you saw him didn't you?" Lincoln's voice was urgent, but I didn't' know what to say.

"I don't know, Lincoln I just…" I turned to see Bellick walking into the room.

"Sorry Mrs. Scofield, it's time to leave." He used my married surname, I didn't know if it was to push Lincoln's buttons, or just trying to make it harder for me to keep up the act.

"Lincoln, just hold on." I said kissing his cheek; he grabbed my arm holding me still.

"Lily, this isn't over yet." He said trying to keep me with him, but I reached down kissing him slowly.

Michael looked away before I now hugged him; I leaned down placing my mouth closed to his ear.

"Do what you have to do, get him out of here, then find me…" I got up headed towards Bellick, I made one last look at Lincoln and Michael watching me walk away. I take deep breathes feeling like I was now walking an endless field of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No Mr. Holing, I am just going to be off for the weekend, you'll see me Monday, I promise!" I closed the door to the elderly man who was always coming and going from the hospital. I looked to my watch seeing that I was twelve in the afternoon; I didn't have much left of my shift before I ended for the weekend. I reached the break room when my phone started to jingle out my ring tone. Quickly I snapped the phone open, "Michael…" I said into the phone slipping into a bathroom stall.

"I need your help." He said quickly, but I just had enough, I moved the phone from one ear to the other.

"Michael, why do you assume I have no life?" I snapped feeling at my wits end, but I didn't want him to hang up the phone.

"I just need you to do me this one favor, please…" he asked in that smooth voice, I didn't want to say no.

"Ok what you need me to do?" I asked looking to my watch; I listen to him ask me his favor and then sighed.

"Ok, Ok Michael I'll do it." Then hung up collecting myself, I really did too much for him.

I didn't know what I was going to say to this Sara, I didn't even know enough about her to try and relate.

I see her get out of her car; I didn't need to say much as her eyes meet mine. "Hi, I'm sorry to bring you out of work; just I needed to talk to someone." I held my hand out for her, she took it with a semi smile and she didn't seem to look me in the eyes.  
"No, no it's ok." she said pulling her hand back, I didn't know why I was doing this, she seemed like a too nice for her own good type of woman, the type of girl if was in school with would of ignored.

We headed into the café, I found us a booth looking to her as we both ordered a coffee and I placed my hands on the table.

"So, you're the wife." Sara said with a fake smile, I already hated this, but I just shrugged watching her watching me.

"Michael is my best friend, his hard to say no to." I look to the coffee mug placed in front of me, I pick up sugar pouring into the coffee, Sara waited to the same.

"I can sense that from him, just I don't understand why you would contact me…" Sara replied with a careful tone, I didn't understand trying to keep myself focused.

"Well see after Lincoln was placed on death row, I was really lonely, Michael and I went on a weekend to Vegas, next thing we know after a few drinks, we are getting married." I laughed trying to keep a level head, I flipped the wedding ring on my finger and Sara was watching my hand as well.

"Well I, I don't see Michael doing that…" her voice was now starting to annoy me, but I had to grit and bare it.

"Nor did I but, I'm wanting to talk to you about Michael, I'm scared for him, I really am…" I said placing the coffee mug to my lips blowing it slowly.

"I am just hoping you can keep an eye on him for me…" I now placed my bag on the table near hers. I did this a hundred times, but my heart still pounded.

"Well I can try, but I really don't know." she replied taking a sip from her coffee, I jut try and keep my cool.

"But I really shouldn't have done this…" I now pick my bag knocking hers over as well. I now see the keys on the floor quickly swiping them into my pocket.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Sara replied trying to keep me close to her, but I had to shake her off giving her a glare.

"Look just forget, forget I called…" I started t walk away feeling the keys burning in my pocket, I managed to do it, but I didn't feel like I liked this Sara Tancredi.

I walked into the visitation room, I knew I couldn't take my bag with my placing the keys in my pocket quickly, they didn't check to see if I had anything as I walked to the table seeing Michael waiting for me.

"Hey…" I gave him a hug looking over his shoulder to the CO's, but letting him go I sat down watching him. "How's Linc holding up?" I asked trying to make some kind of conversation.

"His holding on," Michael replied watching my eyes, I knew he was nervous, I didn't know how important this was, but I could guess it was a very big puzzle piece.

"I need to know, how much longer?" I placed the keys into my hand, I placed my hand now on the table watching his eyes.

"They set a new date for next week…" Michael replied placing his hand on top of mine, I intake a deep breath feeling dizzy.

"I don't really believe this, I mean the evidence was as clear as day." I moved my hands only leaving the keys in Michael's hand as he moved them to his pocket.

"Lil, you need to have faith." he spoke softly, but I just looked away, "please…" he added trying to make me look at him.

"Michael, I had my heart break once, I didn't really need it again…" I was getting to my feet, it wasn't easy for me to be able to look at him, but he got to his feet pulling me into a hug.

"Lillian, I have a plan, it will work and I'll be sure to carry it through." He let me go quickly kissing my cheek.

As I walked away from the prison I kept trying to keep the faith, but it was hard to believe this is going to work out, or was I just trying to make myself believe in the unbelievable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I felt the light touch my face I rolled over to my side to look at the time, it was ten in the morning, my day off. It wasn't long since I saw Lincoln strapped to a chair, it wasn't long ago I told Michael to get him out. My whole week was a bleed of waking up, working then going back to sleep.

I'd gotten out of bed slowly, I didn't like something that was nagging me and I made my way to the kitchen idly turning the TV on, on the way. I started to make myself a coffee listen to the news; it was a man talking a lot of crap about wanted men.

"Just know these are the eight most wanted men in America!" the man spoke I walked into the living room, I let the mug in my hand slip to the ground smashing. My mouth feel open wide before rushing closer to the screen. I see his face first. Lincoln's mug shot photo, then Michael's.

I didn't know what was flicking through my mind, but my face was turning into a smile. I feel down on my butt holding my chest laughing. I couldn't stop laughing feeling a wash of relief going through me.

I got shaken out of my moment when the phone rang loud, I got to my feet picking up the wireless, I took some calming breathes before placing the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I said before looking back to the TV seeing more information on the Fox River eight, I listened to the person trying to focus.

"Lillian, I know it's your day off, but Rosie called in sick and we really need the help…" My head nurse begged, I didn't want to stay home, so I thought for a whole second about.

"Yeah, I'm on my way in." I now placed the phone down taking one more glance at the TV; I focused on Lincoln's photo before turning it off.

I'd gotten to the hospital quicker than I thought; my station was close to a room with a police guard. I placed my I'D badge on my purple scrubs while stepping close to Dannie. "What's all that about?" I pointed to the door; I quickly glance back before turning to face Dannie.

"She's the doctor from Fox River, left the door open, then tried to off herself." She shrugged, "Sounds kinda lame to me…" she added then froze.

"Wait a minute, you're married to the one of the Fox River eight…" she laughed, "you know you're like a celebrity…"

I playfully pushed Dannie as I felt my face turn pink, "not funny!" I stated looking to the woman sitting in the bed, a female detective walked out leaving Sara alone; I quickly picked up her chart looking over. "I'm gonna go…" I pointed to the door, but Dannie just shrugged.

"Yeah, no one else wants to see to her…" she whisperer walking away, I quickly placed the chart back walking into the room.

Her eyes meet mine before I had time to close the door, her skin was pale, her eyes drawn. I finished closing the door before standing by her bed side.

"Why are you here?" She snapped watching me move from the foot of the bed next to her, I lightly looked over her machines, then found myself staring at her.

"I work here…" I pointed to the ID badge, then adjusted her drip, "Plus I am making sure you're ok." I added with a fake smile, I didn't really care if she was ok or not.

"Oh, well it must make you feel better now!" She spat sitting up, her hands gripping the covered, I didn't know how much I could want to hit another human until that point.

"I don't know what you could possible be talking about." My hands gripping the edge of the bed, I didn't like being talked to like an idiot.

"I know you stole my keys for Michael." Her voice was harsh, "I know that your marriage is a lie, I also know that you are still madly in love with Lincoln." Her hands folded across her chest, her eyes never left mine.

"Nice story, just not very credible, coming from a junkie that tried to kill herself." I placed my hands back on the bed, my eyes dead focus, the old Lillian was started to show again, the girl that no one would mess with, if they knew what was best for them.

"See I am a highly respected nurse, plus I know enough people to keep me away from any media hype…" I then shrugged, "plus you being who you are, well I can't see you getting out of this clean." my smirk made her shift in the bed.

"I don't know you, you don't know me, so don't assume you can tell me about life." she was trying to look away from me, I now laughed.

"See what I see is a sad pathetic excuse for a doctor, who tried to kill herself because she felt used." I folded my arms, "Michael isn't like that, plus knowing how long I've known Michael, I know that he feels more guilt than any person could possible conceive." I now turned around seeing a man in a business suit standing at the desk; Dannie's was pointing me out.

"Lil, this guy wants to talk to you." Dannie had popped her head into the room, I quickly looked to Sara with a smirk on her face, I returned the glare.

"I'd let you know, I'd not keep that face…" I then turned heading out the room to be face to face with the suit.

"Hello I am special Agent Mahone, I'd like to ask you some questions about your husband Michael." he held the badge up to my face; I looked to the badge then him. He had blue eyes that seemed faded with a hidden past, I his face was tired and wore, but most of all I could see something that could scare me, he looked like a real deal man.

"I've had the pleasure of having you let go for today so I can talk properly with you, you don't mind coming to the station with me?" his voice cool, I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded.

"Do you mine I get my things from my locker first?" I asked looking around the corridor. This wasn't an arrest, this wasn't an arrest. I kept repeating in my head.

"That's ok…" he smiled watching me turn on my heels heading to my locker, I quickly took my bag out trying to focus, I wasn't going anything wrong, I haven't done nothing wrong.

Walking back to Mahone I now smiled taking a deep breath. "Ok I'm ready…" I said now following him to his car.

Mahone wasn't a pleasant man; he was so far from it I was scared to even laugh. He asked me questions after questions.

"So you jut got drunk, then married?" He spat slamming his hands down on the table; I snapped my eyes up to look at him. It was hard enough for me to keep cool, but he was pushing me to the point of feeling physically exhausted with all of the accusations.

"Yes, but I believe that I wanted to make it work, but it's not much I can do now his not in Fox River…" I now looked to the clock, the time was seven and I'd been here nearly most of the day, I didn't know ho much longer he could hold me.

"I'm just finding it funny looking into your past, you dated Lincoln Burrows for most of your adolescent life." he stood up taking a file, I could see it was my criminal record. "Also on three occasions you were arrested for indecent exposure." he raised an eyebrow.

"Well teen hormones…" I shrugged, "I was seventeen…" my voice light playing with my fingernails.

"Well maybe this all seems too coincidental…" he slammed the file down in front of me, "You don't seem to be such at all surprised by my questions." he opened the file to a page of my father's face, it was the beaten photo of him, I placed my hand to his face. "Lincoln had your father beaten to death," his voice rung out, I moved my hand away from the photo.

"I don't really care for my parents, one is a whore in Canada and the other is six foot under…" I shrugged, "I don' really care about anything to do with them, Lincoln didn't go down for it, you didn't have anything on him." I now got to my feet trying to keep that hard as nail expression. "You have nothing on me either, so you going to arrest me, or let me go…" I now watched his face.

"Your free to go, but don't make any plans on skipping town!" his voice was cold as I pulled my bag on my shoulder walking to the door. "Cos I'll find you." he added as I placed my hand on the handle.

"Don't worry; I won't be rushing off…" I then leave the office taking a deep breath rubbing the back of my neck that was in fact a very close one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wasn't sure what to do with myself, I felt like I was caged in my own home, I had asked to have a few days off due to the fear, I hadn't taken so much of a sick leave, but it felt needed. I sat in my living room watching more on the Fox River eight; the media was in a frenzy as I learned more about the other high profiled escapees. One being John Abruzzi, a mob boss, well the kind you expect to see in movies like the Godfather.

Another high profile being Theodore Bagwell, I couldn't shake the face of a convicted rapist murdering, to top all he was a pedophile. I wouldn't want to see him in a dark ally somewhere. I curled up on the sofa trying to focus on the positive, Michael had gotten Lincoln out of Fox River, if he was smart he would of run far away from Chicago, try and get away from the states.

Jumping to the sound of the doorbell buzzing me out of my trance I rushed to the door opening it quickly.

"Michael!" I moved out the way seeing him holding Lincoln, I could see the blood soaking through his trouser. "What the hell…" I now helped them into the hallway; I quickly closed the door guiding them into the living room placing Lincoln on the sofa.

"No hello…" Lincoln joked watching my face; I looked down to my sweat pants and Kiss t shirt.

"Hello," I looked from Lincoln to Michael. "What are you two doing here?" I see Michael sitting with Lincoln with towels.  
"Linc got shot, I need you too…" He started but I pushed him out the way getting to Lincoln's wound.  
"Michael, go into the bathroom, bottom draw, there is a first aid box, I will fix this up…" I was keeping my eyes on Lincoln's gun shot wound placing pressure to stop the bleeding.

"So how are things?" Lincoln asked me as I kept the pressure tight on his thigh; I quickly glanced into his eye before looking back down to his thigh.

"Linc, I'm not sure what to say…" I watch Michael come back handing me the first aid box, I opened it, she found rubbing alcohol, bandages.

"In the kitchen, top shelf you'll find a bottle of aspirin, also a bottle of Vodka!" I placed some rubbing alcohol on a cloth.

"What you need Vodka for?" Michael asked, but Lincoln winched as I started to clean the open wound.  
"Lincoln is going to need it…" I turned back to him seeing the look of pain on his face.  
"Michael, get me the booze!" Lincoln snapped as I started to close his eyes to the pain, Michael was quick to rush into the kitchen returning with the pills and the booze.  
"You're not smart coming here, I had some Agent Mahone grill me for six hours yesterday…" My voice was stressed, but Michael grabbed his head.

"We had no where else to go!" he snapped making me jump, I was used to Lincoln having the firry tempter.

"Ok, Ok, just chill…" I returned to cleaning Lincoln's leg as he downed some pain killers with the Vodka. "I can stable this, but I just hope you have a plan Michael…" my eyes kept focused on the job at hand.  
"Well I have to go get the car, Lil, you keep giving him the pain killer and maybe some clean clothes…." His voice was back to the cool calm, so I was relaxing.

"Michael, forget the car we can get another one!" Lincoln sat up, but I placed my hand on his chest pushing him back down giving him a glare.

"No we don't need a car, we need that car." his voice strained again, his hands rubbing at his head.  
"Lily, just keep him here, I'll be back!" He turned leaving the apartment quickly leaving me and Lincoln alone.  
"Give me that?" I asked taking the vodka bottle off Lincoln taking a swig handing it back. I was just preying that Mahone didn't come back for a visit; I carried on finding a medical sewing needle and thread.  
"Well, not like how we used to do this." Lincoln joked, his eyes watching me starting to sterilize the needle.

"No, not really, but I need to take these pants off…" I blushed trying to control the flush of my skin giving it away.  
"Now it's getting like old times." Lincoln raised an eyebrow drinking more of the vodka handing me the bottle. I take it making sure to drink slower. "I'm not sure what to say." he added as I moved my hands to his belt.  
"Well, I am a professional!" I laughed helping him take the pants off leaving him in just boxers. I tried hard to not blush again looking to the blood that soaked his pants.

"I hope so." his voice worried, I handed him more pain killers, "I'm not sure to trust you or not." He joked again as I prepared the needle.  
"Lincoln I am trained to do this as a profession…" I quickly cleaned over the wound again watching him winch again. "I'm sorry!" I quickly added placing my hand on his arm.

"It's ok, I'm surprised to see you again." he added as I started to stitch up the wound, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You look good…" he added making my eyes meet his; I felt the breath being pulled out of me.

"I wish I could say the same." my voice come out in a burst, "I mean gun shot and all…" I then looked down to my finished work.  
"Lil, I know it doesn't mean much, but what happened with Lisa…" he started but I had to cut him off standing up.  
"I don't think I'm ready for that Linc, it's not easy for me to think about it." I placed my hands on the back of my neck.

"Lillian, I made a very stupid mistake, but I love my son." his eyes scanned over me as I stood in front of him, he sat up reaching for my hands with his. "I am not going to deny my feelings for you, we've been apart too long." his voice was calm, his thumbs now softly stroking the back of my hands, my eyes connect with his moving closer to him sitting back down.

"You know you can't do that." I whispered feeling his now free hand cup my face so he could get a better view of my face, his eyes as blue as I remember them. His thumb was brushing the apple of my cheek.

"Well, I remember you saying that before…" his voice was making my insides swim, I didn't know where to look anymore as he made an advance.  
"I think I need to find you clothes…" I jumped up walking to the door; I wondered how I managed to walk with my knees turning to jelly.

"Lily, did I do something wrong?" He asked getting to his feet, he slowly walked towards m, but I kept still watching his worried expression getting closer to me.

"No, just clothes, Michael could be back…." I pointed to the door, but he placed his hand over mine pulling me close to his body, I could smell his scent, the warmth of his skin on mine made my knees want to cave.

"Lil, look at me?" He asked calmly as my eyes finally meet his, "I'm not going to push you, but I know you still feel it!" his hand brushed against my cheek sending more shivers through me, I closed my eyes trying to stop my heart from exploding out of my chest.

"Lincoln…" My words cut short as his lips crash onto mine, I feel his hands pulling me closer, all of him made my body come to life, my hands moving around the nap of his neck making the kiss deeper, his hands moved to the butt squeezing it tightly making my heart beat like crazy, it felt like I'd dreamed it to be. Lincoln kissed me with a strong passion, I couldn't control myself.

Pulling away I felt my breath catching in my throat, "I think I might have something in my closet…" I kept looking to the doorway, Lincoln touched my face pulling my face to look at him again.  
"Lil…" he smiled brushing a hand down my arm. "I want you!" his words seemed sexier coming out in breathlessness.  
"I can feel that…" I quickly glanced down feeling my cheeks turning brighter red.  
"I am a man…" he added with a chuckle, his hands holding my waist, his eyes hungrily on mine.  
"Yes, but now isn't the right time, you need clothes, Michael will be back…." My voice was betraying me, but Lincoln let me go.

I'd left Lincoln alone to get washed up and changed, it was lucky enough when Michael knocked on the door rushing into the apartment, "our stuff was stolen, but we got the car…" Lincoln quickly said to Lincoln, I felt like watching them leave was going to be the hardest thing to do, I walked them to the car, Lincoln wrapping an arm around me kissing me softly, "I'll write you, I promise…" Lincoln said while Michael got into the car, "I'll be seeing you soon…" I said trying to control my heartbeat.

Michael now sticking his head out the window, "Linc, we gotta move!" he called, I now watched Michael and Lincoln driving off, I placed my hands around myself trying to remember, this wasn't goodbye, I was preying for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: **Well I have to add there is a good reason why I put the flash back into this chapter, I hope who ever is reading this is enjoying, and as always please Remember to Review, just so I know if this is a good story or not!  
Chapter 10 will be up asap...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I knew that I was going to be needed soon, I didn't know how soon. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, with a purple tank top, I lay down on the Sofa with a picture I'd framed and hid in the bottom of my closet, I'd taken it out, rubbed off the think layer of dust. I lay in on my stomach studying the tiny details. It was my prom photo, I'd talked Lincoln into taking me, he wasn't sure it would be our scene, but we had fun. I remember that night, I'd looked to the photo playing my finger over Lincoln in a tux and he looked so hansom. I had a spent most of my allowance on a purple and black laced corseted dress. I looked to my long blonde hair that had streaks of purple in it.

I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions, the one thing about that night that made my heart hurt, was that it was the night I told Lincoln I'd gotten accepted into Northwestern University. He didn't take it easily knowing I would be away from him, I remember touching his face while we slow danced to the song, Don't' close your eyes by Kix.

I placed the photo on the coffee table trying to fade the memory, I remember the days I would blame myself for him being with another woman, how she carried his child, how he could have had sex with someone who wasn't me.

I looked to my cell phone buzzing, it was the message I was waiting for, I then quickly opened it to listen to Michael's voice, getting up I found my car keys, also taking a deep breath I knew what I was going to have to do.

I drove carefully to the point Lincoln had told me, I stopped the car putting it in park, I placed my head on my hands, I closed my eyes remembering the day I found out….

Fifteen years ago….

I felt my hands over the bathroom tiles my head was swimming from the twenty shots, five beers and a joint. I sobbed feeling my world crashing in around me, I lightly open my eyes trying to control my heart breaking, I curl in on myself hearing the door bang.

"Lily, open this door please?" Lincoln called from the other side of the door; I sat up trying to get myself together.

"Go away!" I screamed taking tissue cleaning the tear from my face. My hands shook as I finally manage to get to my feet.

"Lillian don't make me break this door down, we need to talk!" Lincoln's yelled making me step back from the door trying to keep myself from opening the door for him.

"Please, please for God sake Lincoln, leave me alone…" I now feeling my stomach churning, I reach the toilet in time to throw up again. The one thing I wasn't expecting to hear.

It was my break from College, the party was meant to be a way for me to catch up with my friends, only I find out that Lincoln had gotten Lisa Rix pregnant, she was going to keep the baby, and Lincoln was going to be a father.

"Lil, I didn't want you to find out like this, please let me in?" His voice went to pleading with me, but I now get to my feet feeling the haze of alcohol in my system making everything feel surreal.

"Lily, I'm worried about you, please let me in!" Lincoln was now banging on the door once more as I reach over to unlock it.

"I don't want to hear about it." I watch him enter the bathroom holding me still; he closed the door behind himself, his face coming in and out of focus as I try to move away from his embrace.

"I can't believe Mark would say it like that!" I find the strength to push him away from me.

"You're drunk Lil, but I want you to know, I don't love Lisa." His voice was strong, but his eyes gave away the guilt he'd been hiding from me.

"I, I can't hear this, I can't believe you'd do this to me," I pushed him away from me again, the sight of him made me feel revolted. I remember waking up with him that morning, I remember him kissing me, kissing me like he's not been sleeping with another woman. "I gave you everything, I put up with your crap, I stuck by you when you was in jail!" I felt him grab my arm to stop me falling over, but I snatched my arm back. "I loved you, and you do this!" my voice seemed to have no strength anymore taking its own toll on me.  
"I never asked you to come back to me, you know how I am, you know what I have to do!" he grunted trying to keep his voice low, but I could feel the burning in his eyes.  
"I, I knew this would happen, I'd go away, I'd leave and you'll do…" I turned from him covering my face trying to hide from him, "I don't know you anymore!" I added with a whimper.

"Lil, all you do is, go on about school work!" Lincoln's voice was harsh, "You're off, your meeting new people, smarter guys, guys that don't end up in jail, guys that can take you to nice places!" I couldn't believe he was saying these things.

"I don't want that, I never wanted that, I wanted you." my words exited me without my thinking.

Lincoln turned me to face him again, "Then why did you tell me, why did you say before you left, that I needed to get my life straight, or you'd find someone who does?" His hands tight o my arms, his eyes burning into mine.

I feel the tears burning my face, I wanted to hit him, I moved away from him feeling sick.

"I can't believe you, I just can't believe you!" my voice was snapping, "You do what you did, then place all the blame on me!" I turned away placed my hand in my hair pulling it lightly. "I am trying to make something of my life, I want to have a normal job, you screw some other girl behind my back!" I could feel his hands rubbing up my arms as I shrugged them away. "Lincoln Aldo Burrows, don't you dare touch me!" my voice screamed turning to face him quickly, I could see the look on his face, it was guilt, but most of all pain.

"Lillian, you said it was over!" he spat, his hands clenched to his sides, "So if I go with someone else when I'm not seeing you, it's my business!" his voice took on a hard tone I didn't recognize.  
"I said we needed a break, A god damn break Lincoln!" my voice trembled, "but you not only go fuck some trailer trash whore, you get her fucking pregnant!" my voice broke feeling more tears brushing down my cheeks feeling my stomach knot up.

"Lil, I mean it, it was nothing, I don't care about Lisa." he stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry…" he placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes found mine; his fingers brushed the tears away. Lincoln brought his lips down to mine, he kissed me softly, but I didn't return the kiss, my lips froze as he pulled away, I kept still trying to avoid the choice I had to make.

"I'm going to stand by my mistake like a man; I'm going to be a dad." he said while I looked to the door closed behind him, my hands now folding across my chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't believe I'm doing this." my bottom lip trembled as I had to force the words out.

"Lincoln, I don't think we can see each other anymore…" I now move back, his eyes falling to the ground. I now step past him leaving the bathroom, leaving Lincoln behind me with our relationship.

We were never the same after that moment, we'd see each other in the street, we'd say hello then walk our separate ways.

I opened my eyes looking to see Michael and Lincoln coming up the bank, they headed towards the car and I quickly brushed the fallen tears from my face. I get out the driver's seat looking to Lincoln walking towards me placing a hand around my waist kissing my forehead, I smile feeling him close to me.  
Michael coughed; I glance to him for a second, "We will drop you off somewhere." He said calmly, but I shake my head, he looked confused.

"I'm coming with you." I turned to look at Lincoln, "I am not losing you and I want you too…" I said brushing my hand Over Lincoln's face, "I'm not walking away from you anymore.

I throw Michael the car keys as he gets into the driver seat, Lincoln getting into the back seat with me holding me close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I felt Lincoln's fingertip playing over my skin, I could look into his eyes feeling something spark between us, I smiled placing my head against his chest.  
"When you get the tattoo?" Lincoln asked playing his hand over the tattoo I got when I was twenty one, it was on my shoulder of a Chinese symbols for peace and love. I place my hand over Lincoln's watching him eyes.  
"I got it a long time ago, some girls from my Dorm thought I wasn't adventurous…" I feel him chuckle, but his eyes now looking to Michael driving us forward.

"Lil, not that I don't like having you around, but do you think it's wise to be with us?" Michael said while keeping his eyes on the road, but I simply looked to Lincoln with worried eyes.

"Michael, she's fine with us." Lincoln pulled me closer to him brushing his hand down my hair; I smiled brushing hair from my face that was being blow from the breeze from the open window.

"Linc, I'm just saying that we don't know how this will turn out…" he started, but my eyes turned to look out the rearview window. I could see a car driving up fast behind us.  
"Michael…." I tapped his arm, but Lincoln had seen it too looking worried. I felt the car hitting us jolting forward, Lincoln grabbed me pulling me back and I could see the car next to us the passenger looked like someone I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"It's Bellick!" Lincoln called to Michael trying to hold me close to him, "Can this thing go any faster?" Lincoln added as the other car crashed into the side of us. I felt the shudder holding onto Lincoln.

"Hold on!" Michael snapped trying to swerve out the way, but I could hear Bellick's sick laugh as they finally crashed us off the side of the road, I felt Lincoln holding me like he was going to take more of the impacted of the on coming tree.

When we crashed I turned to see Lincoln still with his arms wrapped around me, "Are you ok?" I asked him placing my hand on his face, he looked to me with a grunt, "Yeah, Michael, you alright?" Lincoln touched his brother's arm, Michael turned to face us looking a little banged up, but ok.

"I am starting to really hate this Bellick barstard!" I said opening the car door getting out. First thing I see is a gun pointed in my face; it was Bellick with a sick smile.

"Well Sugar, don't really like you either!" his voice was sickly as he reached taking my arm, "Well I was right to follow the wife!" I hated the feeling of him close as I watch Lincoln getting out the car.

"Ok boss, no need for anyone to get hurt here!" Lincoln held his hands up as he moved the gun from me to him.

"Boss, no need for formalities here..." he now tugged harder on my arm, I could see Lincoln looking helpless. "Sink, I'm no longer an employee of the state, thanks to you!" he spat as Michael was now out of the car.

"I think someone wants that reward." Michael stood beside Lincoln looking to me being held tighter by Bellick.

"Oh this isn't about the reward money!" I could feel his hand move from my hair to around my waist holding me still, the gun still pointing forward to Lincoln and Michael.

"Oh, it's not about the reward money, friend, your pal Manche told me all about your little treasure hunt for Westmoreland's stash." He said in a sickly voice, his hand moved to my hip making me want to vomit. "Get in the car, we're going to Utah!"

I felt Bellick pushing me forward, I was just happy he wasn't touching me. Lincoln and Michael either side of me as we walked back up the bank to another man standing there.

"All the cops in the county and all they had to do is tail the tail!" Bellick said pushing me quickly, I felt my feet tripping me, but didn't fall, I snapped my head back glaring to him, "Move it sweetheart!" he snapped pushing me again, I could glance quickly to see Lincoln gritted his teeth.

"Move it convicts!" the other man said, I didn't know his name and right now I didn't want to know. He had now pushed Lincoln onto the hood of the car making me jump, Bellick laughing while giving me another push.

"So if you know about the money and Utah, why do you need us?" Michael snapped walking towards the car he gave a quick glance to me, but my eyes were on Lincoln next to the wheel.

"In all the excitement of the escape, Manche didn't hear all of Westmoreland said before the old bird kicked the bucket, but he heard enough!" Bellick was smiling looking from me to Michael.

"You know you're sick!" my voice was harsh glaring at Bellick, "Just pure perversion of the profession you had, I would of fired you years ago…" my eyes glare darkly as Bellick stepped closer to me, his gun pointed under my chin, his eyes staring at mine.

"I'd shut that pretty little mouth of yours…" he whispered as Michael pulled me closer to him, I can hear the other man lifting Lincoln to his feet.

"Utah five million, you'll fill in the blanks." He smirked looking to me again, this time he pulled me forward by my hair, Michael and Lincoln both advance towards Bellick, "HEY!" Michael snapped watching my face; I could feel that his finger pulling tighter on my hair as a gasp.

"Let he go Bellick!" Lincoln now growled as Bellick pointed the gun to my temple, but then pointed to Michael as he stepped forward. "Don't even think about get cute smartass, now you and your brother are going to take me to where that money is, or the Doctor gets dead real fast, ask me if I'm bluffing?" he smirked pulling on my hair again, it was starting to get annoying.

"I'm a nurse you jackass!" I grunted trying to free my hair from his grip. I now looking to Michael getting into the car, I watch Lincoln doing the same as Bellick pushed me in next to him.

Lincoln lightly placing his hand in the gap between our legs and I quickly take is hand squeezing it lightly.

We pulled over a few moments later, I watched the other man, now know his name to be Geary and he rushed off into the trees. I use this time to get out stretching my legs and arms. Lincoln and Michael get out after me.

"I'd never thought I'd say this Scofield, but I thank God the day you walked into Fox River!" he chuckled, but I looked away from them.

"And out!" Geary called with more laughing, I now turn to not listen to them.

"Lil, you ok?" Michael asked, but I didn't want to hear this, I was pissed off. My head snapped around to glare at Bellick.

"I've been better!" I then feel Lincoln rubbing my shoulders, his voice soft in my ear.

"I promise, no one is going to hurt you…" His words sent shivers through me, but I kept my eyes closed for a moment to imagine being away from this.

"I'll be in the car!" I now stepped away from Lincoln opening the car door getting back in looking at the road.

"Oh look like we have a moody little Mrs. Scofield… Didn't your mama teach you how to treat a lady, or was she a whore like she seem to be, both brothers!" Bellick's voice shivered through me, but I could feel the car shake as Lincoln slammed the car door.

"Linc!" Michael's voice called, but I could hear the gun cocking and then feeling the tension from the outside of the car.

"Got a problem there Burrows?" Bellick asked, I pulled my knees up to my chest, for the first time I felt scared, I didn't want to listen to this.

"We only need one of you to take us to the money, remember that!" Geary gritted, but I felt my heart pounding, I couldn't imagine someone shooting Michael or Lincoln.

Lincoln got into the car, his eyes finding mine, but I didn't like the worry in them. "I'm sorry about that." He said sliding in placing a hand to my face, I closed my eyes taking in the moment hearing Michael get into the car then closing the door.

"Lil…" Michael started but Geary and Bellick got into the car both slamming the doors glaring back to us.

While we drive I could feel it, I knew a tire going flat, but I just kept quiet, my hand was safely in Lincoln's trying to not look at him, it felt weird being trapped in the back seat, but I was trying to think of what to do to get us away from these freaks.

"God damn it!" Geary yelled slapping the steering wheel, I tried not to laugh at the irony, but the car was already pulling over to the side of the road.

Bellick opened his door going to the back of the car, I watch as Geary follow him, my eyes go around looking at them open the boot. I now look to Michael and Lincoln.

"Linc, did you?" I pointed to the back wheel, Lincoln gave a quick smile brushed his free hand over my cheek, "Yeah…" he then moved his hand looking to Michael who was in his thinking mode.

"What kinda son of a bitch doesn't have a spare tire in his car?" Bellick snapped slamming the boot; I could feel that the two men weren't the closet of friends.

"The kind that already used it!" Geary was quick to his own defense, but I didn't see this ending well for him.

"Well then you're the sad sack that has to go back into town and get a new one…" Bellick said with some sick pleasure.

"What, that's like three miles away…" Geary's voice sounded worried, maybe it was the exercise. I now tried to avoid looking to the fight as Michael opens the door getting out, Lincoln doing the same before I open my side of the car getting out slowly.

"Well better get moving." Bellick added as Geary started to walk off; I just stand closer to Lincoln trying to keep calm.

"Ok time to make a move!" Bellick barked at us as we start to walk, Bellick coughing to me and used the gun to separate me and Lincoln from each other. "I don't think I want any of that stuff…" he grunted but I kept walking forward.

"So Scofield, getting hitched to your brother's lady, hope you got to hit that!" he laughed sickly as I kept walking forward, I hated the way he talked about me to irritate Lincoln.

"So we going to rest up in that shack!" he pointed the gun shuffling us in, I now look around to Michael and then to Lincoln wanting nothing more than to reassure him how much I care about him.

"Ok down on the ground, all of you!" He snapped, but I could feel myself getting nervous. "I mean it down!" he pointed the gun, so I now sat down next to Lincoln, Michael was the last of us to be on the ground, so now Bellick had tied us all to a pipe, he now walked to his own corner watching us.

I looked around the little shack we're in, I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know how we was going to get out of this, I just preyed Michael had a plan and a bloody good one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bellick had left us alone, it was something I like, something about the way he looked at me made me feel like being violently sick. I could feel my hands getting sore from the thing used to bind my hands to the pipe on the floor, I keep glancing to Lincoln beside me struggling against the plastic keeping him tied down, then I'd looked to Michael who seemed to thinking, like he always used to in his silent little world.

"Stop stressing it's not going to do you any good." Michael looked to Lincoln, his eyes displaying the cool calm; I didn't understand how he couldn't be worried about our situation.

"Maybe you oughta start stressing if they're gonna put a bullet in all our heads!" Lincoln snapped while he stopped struggling, I finally keep still trying to ignore the words that came out his mouth. I remember Lincoln wasn't a great fan of tact.

"They need us, they need us to find that money!" Michael then looked over to me, my face was completely blank. "Lil, we are going to get out of this." He said softly as I couldn't look at him.  
"I admire you optimism." Lincoln said, but then his eyes looked over to me, "Lil, I didn't mean it…" he quickly added but at this point I was just ignoring them.

"So if you two need to use the can hold it!" Bellick said harsh towards Michael and Lincoln, then I felt his eyes roam on me. "But if you want to tinkle, I'll watch anytime…" He winked at me making my skin crawl again.

"Well I think I do need to go…" I said slowly, "but does this place have a bathroom?" I used my soft voice, the one that most guys would fall in a frenzy over.

"Yeah it's back here." he said kneeling beside me untying me, I got to my feet rubbing the dust off my back. "I hope you not thinking of doing anything stupid." He added pushing the gun into my back making me moved forward.  
"Wouldn't dream of it…" I whispered to him walking towards where he said the bathroom was, I didn't know if Michael was trying to then of a plan, but I wasn't going to wait for him, just hoping the bathroom had what I needed.

I got into the bathroom was a mess, it seemed like no one had used it in months. I quickly went on the rampage for something, anything sharp and or pointy. I lifted up moldy towel; I then looked in a cabinet.

"I don't hear peeing!" Bellick shouted through the door making me jump, I placed my hand on the mirrored door to the cabinet. I quickly calmed down trying to think.

"I can't go if I know your listening you perv!" I screamed over the now running tap filling up a dirty glass. I listened to him walking away from the door; I now placed the cup on the edge of the toilet so it trickled in. I now quickly looked to the broken mirror, I reached in taking a piece of the broken glass it was big and sharp, I thought about cutting Bellick throat, but he had a gun so too risky. I now placed the piece of glass in the back band of my jeans carefully covering it with my shirt. I flushed the toilet that gargled before I opened to door.

"All done…" I raised my hands looking to Bellick with a smile, he then reach over to me frisking me up and down. While he was frisking me I lightly move my hand to his pocket, he didn't feel me take out his switch blade and his hand touched my back feeling the glass.

His hand pulled it out quickly making me wince as the sharp edge cut into my skin. "Fuck!" I screamed feeling my hand to the cut that wasn't a deep one so I slipped the switch blade there, but Bellick's hand swiped across my face knocking me back a little.

His hand grabbed my shoulder forcing me back into the other room, I didn't like the feeing of his hand on me, but my face was throbbing from his slap.

Bellick now forced me down on the ground I felt my butt hit it harder than it needed to, but after he tied me up I easily got the blade out cutting my binds as he walked away, then slide the blade to Lincoln.  
"Like my old man used to say, Fool me once same on me, fool me twice I put you in the ground!" Bellick chuckled darkly with his back towards us, he placed his hand into his pocket feeling around, but then turned around, "You bitch!" he snapped.

Lincoln was already behind him with the blade to Bellick's throat, "Fooled ya!" he smirked as I now went over to a spot for Lincoln to place Bellick as I got the plastic cable ready to tie him down.

I kept smiling at Bellick tied down; it was my own funny moment as he glared at me, I listened to the door open.

"I dragged it here; we should have the cons change it!" Geary grunted pushing the tire in first; I could hear Lincoln coking the gun. "Oh God sake Bellick!" he added looking to the gun; I was ready to tie him up next to Bellick. I finished the handy work getting to my feet; I now brushed my hands watching them.

"You know they are only using you, like they did with Sara!" Bellick spat at me as I turned to look at Michael who seemed to be getting angry.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped his face looking sickly, his hands balled into fists.  
"Yeah, found in her apartment belly down fish white gargling in her own puke, but it's ok as long as she left the door open!" he added with a sick pleasure.

Michael now moved over to him kicking him in the face, I see him lift his foot up for another blow, "Shut up!" he snapped again as I pulled him away.

"Michael, we need to go!" I tried to cam him down, but he pushed me away charging out the door, I felt Lincoln place a hand to my back.

"Don't worry about him…" Lincoln said carefully as we walked back to Geary's car with the tire. I look ahead to see Michael talking on the phone, it amazed me how he got her cell phone number, but we was standing by the car, I watch Lincoln changing the tire.

"so was you planning on tell me about the money, or just going to keep it a big secret that you an Michael can't tell me?" I folded my arms leaning against the car. "Cos I mean, not like it means much…" I added trying to ignore the tone my voice had taken on.  
Lincoln rubbed his hands on his jeans taking my arms looking into my eyes, he leaned in kissing me strongly, my hands move around his neck trying to not lose myself in the kiss. I pulled off him carefully into his eyes getting lost.  
"I was going to tell you about the money, just try not to put too much hope on it, I just want to get L.J and get out of here…" he said calmly brushing my hair behind my ear watching my face. "You want to join me?" he asked with his normal smile, I now bit my lip looking to Michael hang up the phone his face dead.  
"Ok, you're not losing me…" I now look as Michael getting into the driver's seat; I take this as my chance to get into the back seat with Lincoln. We started driving quickly away from the shack. I quickly look back hoping they didn't die in there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I didn't even noticed that I had fallen asleep, my fingers played with the edge of Lincoln's open shirt as he sat in the back seat with me, I didn't want to open my eyes feeling his hand rubbing up and down my back softly, his heartbeat was gentle against my ear making me smile thinking about the times we used to drive around in Mark's car. I knew it was a long time since that happened, but I loved to remember the times when me and Lincoln were happy, not the fights at one in the morning, the times he would get so mad he would storm away from me, but always come back with flowers.

I opened my eyes lightly looking around the road we was driving, I could feel Lincoln brushing a finger over my cheek, "you sleep well?" he asked my eyes getting focused, but I now blink a few times.

"Yeah, I mean, well, I don't know…" I rubbed my eyes trying to focus but then the burning had started. "I need my bag…" I added holding my hand out; I knew I shouldn't have slept in my contacts. Lincoln handed me the bag looking confused, for once it didn't really occur to him.

"Linc, she wears contacts…" Michael said from the front of the car, I was too busy taking out the contacts placing them in there container, then finding my glasses that I rarely wore, they were thick black rimmed trying to place them on without feeling weird.

"Wow, glasses look good on you." Lincoln said with a smirk, but I quickly slap his arm trying to seem calm. I hated glasses more because I was never a fan of putting things on my face.

"You really do Lil." Michael smiled driving us into the small town, I see that Michael had placed a cap on; I looked around trying to figure out what was the next move.

I stood leaning on the car, I kept pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose trying to ignore the fact that Michael was trying to find a double K ranch.

An old man walked past, Michael stopping him, I felt like this was a pointless waste of time, it was hot I was feeling sick and tired of the same answers.

"What Ranch?" The man looked to Michael confused, his eyebrows rose turning to look at me, but Lincoln cleared his throat.

"Double K ranch…" his voice sounded as bored as I was feeling, I kept my hands tight in my pockets trying to avoid the look in the man's eyes the look of totally confusion.

"No, no double K…" he said looking again at me, I didn't know why but I felt my finger push my glasses up again, a nervous habit I couldn't shake.  
"How long you lived here?" I asked getting off the car trying to keep a good look of his face, I didn't know why but I just didn't understand how a place can not be here.  
"Born and raised…" he said looking from Michael to Lincoln, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he added with a small smile. While he walked away I leaned back against the car watching Michael's expression change. His hand adjusted the cap before looking back to me and Lincoln.

"Looks like Westmoreland spent the last moments of his life blowing smoke up your ass…" he joked brushing a hand over my shoulder pulling me closer to him, his eyes focused to Michael who didn't seem impressed by the joke.  
"Well thought about the Federal building?" I pointed over to the big building looking us dead in the face, but Michael was already looking to the police surrounding the building.

"Just one thing, how do we get past all those cops?" Lincoln said pointing to the two police officers going into the building, I didn't know if I wanted to slap the back of Lincoln's head, but Michael's eyes were already scanning me over.

"I get it Michael, don't say…" I held my hands up stepping forward, but his eyes didn't show a sign of not saying what was on his mind.

"You can go in there, you need to look at the…" I moved to stand in front of Michael, him being taller than me didn't bother me so much, I was used to my five foot six stance but I could see his eyes watching mine.  
"I know what to do, just try and be good while I'm gone." I tapped my hand on his shoulder; I turned seeing the look of shock on Lincoln's face as I quickly kissed him.

"Be careful Lil," Lincoln spoke softly taking my face in his hands, his eyes blue gazing to me, his thumb playing over my cheek.

"Linc, I will be super careful, you just stay here." I added starting to walk away; I quickly glanced back to them trying to keep a cool collected face.

I walked into the building just fine, I remembered how much I hated being under pressure, but in the long run I wasn't a wanted fugitive, I took a deep breath stepping into the records hall, I quickly found the map book I was looking for, it was heavier than I thought moving it to a table. I kept quick glancing out the window feeling my throat tighten; it was hard for me to think if I was doing the right thing. I flicked down the index I kept glancing to the door, it was weird feeling people's eyes on me, but I was doing nothing wrong. I kept repeating it in my head before seeing the Karl Kokosing; I quickly glance to the number seeing twelve thirteen. Licking my finger I flip through the pages, I flick back and forth feeling frustrated, I then stared to the page twelve eleven, but next to it seeing page twelve fourteen. "Fuck!" my voice catching the attention of an officer glancing over my face, I didn't like the way he stared slamming the book I quickly rushed to the exit. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Michael.

The surprise was on me when I returned to the car seeing Michael standing while Lincoln was leaning over a man, he was forcing him on the hood of the car. "What the hell Michael!" I said feeling him quickly pull my closer to him out of the view of a cop. I snapped pulling away trying to get a better view of the man knowing his face, "That's Bagwell!" I pointed feeling the man's eyes snap to me at the mention of his name.

"You get the map?" Michael asked while I stared to Lincoln holding Theodore down to the hood of the car, my eyes going to his hand seeing how badly it looked holding my mouth. "Lil! Did you get it?" Michael repeated snapping my attention to him; I didn't know what to say shaking my head back and forth.

"It was ripped out the book…" I swallowed a sick feeling rising in my throat. I could hear Theodore wince.

"I bet I can tell who has it!" Lincoln's voice harsh making me turn to look at him holding the bad hand squeezing it. I didn't know what to feel stepping forward.

"Lincoln…" I touched his arm trying to pull him away, but he held on tighter making the man look in even more pain. "Stop it, you're pulling too much attention to us!" I snapped pulling his arm tighter.

"Yeah, better listen to your pretty lady friend." Theodore smiled up to me making my insides swirl again. I rolled my eyes letting Lincoln's arm go.

"Where's the map?" Michael snapped at him, his eyes glared darkly at Theodore, I stepped back from all of them to keep a look out.

"Easy, I don't have it." I could hear him speak, I didn't believe it, nor did Lincoln as I hear Theodore winch in pain again. I use this time to step away so I didn't have to listen anymore.

The front window was open, but I kept my eyes forward ignoring the feeling eating in my stomach. Lincoln drove, but then Michael was between us, no one wanted to ride in the back seat with Theodore, but I kept my head facing forward.

Lincoln pulled over to the side of the road, I glancing to him, I didn't know what was going on in their heads, but I knew it wasn't something I would approve.

I stayed in the car as Michael and Lincoln both got out the car, I couldn't watched as Lincoln pulled Theodore out of the back seat.  
"Get in!" he said in a dark tone, I glanced into the rearview mirror seeing Lincoln holding the gun to Theodore's face, I wanted to stop it, but then I couldn't stop anything while I listened to the boot slam shut.

"Lil, come on…" Lincoln's voice made me jumped as I pulled my hand from my hair glancing up to his face. I didn't know what to say as I now bit my bottom lip, but he opened the door taking my hand so carefully in his I couldn't be scared of him, I knew deep down I loved him too much for him to ever want me to get hurt.

"Sorry just it's a lot going on…" I said while Lincoln brushed his hand around my waist, I could feel my knees getting weak as my eyes finally meet his. His hand now brushed under my chin his lips meeting mine in a softly I wouldn't of expected as my hand brushed over his cheek kissing him in return.

"Erm guys another time for that!" Michael's words made me jump letting go of Lincoln it was a strange feeling, but I knew that it was going to be ok, we just needed to get this map, find the money and leave this town…. I hope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I'd seen a lot of things in my life, I've done things I will never be proud of, but this wasn't the time to keep reflecting on anything in my past. I stood beside Lincoln; Michael had opened the boot of the car to show T-Bag eating what I could only expect to be the map. He played us, David was so young I knew he couldn't have been smart enough to be the mastermind of this scam, but it didn't make any of us any happier.  
Lincoln was frustrated I knew Michael and Lincoln's temperaments too well, it's hard not to know, since I've known them both since I was about six years old, I'd stood still listening to T-Bag.  
"Great, just…" I inhaled through my nose trying to calm myself before turning around to get back into the car, I'd slammed the door to get out of my mind that he was going to come with us, why was this money was so important, I didn't get it, but I never really wanted to argue with them.

The driver side opened as Lincoln got in, his hand brushed under my chin, he gave me a look to tell me it was going to be ok, but I couldn't believe it, it was just too much. Michael had gotten in the front with me and having to sit on Michael's lap, I'd rather it be that way than one of us sit in the back seat with Theodore.  
"You put David in the boot, didn't you?" I huffed feeling Michael holding me back, I hated this, it was getting to the point where they were acting like convicts.  
"Lily, not really the time right now…" Michael said to me while I now tried to avoid looking to either of them, it was strange to think that these two men I've known since we were kids.  
"I don't care, it's cruel." I added while folding my arms across my chest, it was that moment I caught Theodore staring at me, it felt weird to have him coursing his eyes all over me.

"Now pretty, not a nice to thing to get into a fight with such a fine lady!" His voice was just oozy what was meant to be southern charm, but come off creepier. Lincoln's hands tighten on the steering wheel catching my eyes, I slowly closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is what was on that map!" Michael snapped to Y-Bag making me jump on his lap, his tone snapped into my ear making my eyes glare at him with a dark expression.  
"My ear Michael, don't yell into it!" I could feel his eyes burn into my own, it was a weird feeling to be caught in this moment before Michael looked away from me, but Theodore kept smirking at the two of as.

We pulled onto a dirt road before stopping completely, it was the best feeling to get out of the car, plus stretching out I quickly glanced behind me, I couldn't help but smile when Lincoln placed a arm around my shoulder watching my face, "you know, I don't know what to do with you two…" I break into a grin feeling him brush a hand over my hair with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you still love us!" Lincoln whispered as we all started the walk, it was nice being the three of us like old time, Michael and Lincoln making lists of things to do with the money, I kept slowly walking behind them, as Theodore walked a head of them with his eyes glancing about to remember what was on the map he ate not too long ago. I wasn't sure what to expect while we carried on walking I felt everyone one halt.

I wasn't sure why everything felt tense, I slowly caught up with the rest, but glancing around a housing development, I could tell this wasn't a good thing. I stayed still; it was one of them moments you didn't want to talk.  
"The money it's gone!" Michael finally spoke, it was a haunting notion feeling all of the air being pulled from my lungs, I didn't want to stay here, but I started to head back to the car alone, maybe they just wanted a moment to accept the truth of the fact that this was an impossible task, I got back to the car hearing the banging of the boot, lucky no one locked the car as I rush to the driver's side to press the button to pop the book open.

I walked around the back of the car, he was already standing out of the boot, his eyes finding mine before stepping back and sitting on the side of the car watching me.  
"So you're Linc old lady?" he said watching me closely, I didn't know whether to be insulted or not, but I rested on the side of the car with him.  
"Old Lady, I'm not that old…" I quickly glanced down at myself feeling my hands down my waist to my hip watching David closely, "I'm only thirty three…" I snapped while he laughed at me, I didn't know if I wanted to smack him upside the head.

"I'm eighteen…" he laughed while I smiled, "I just keep getting a feeling I am, it's scary being on the run." he spoke softly, so I turned to look out to the dusty road, but he kept quiet.

"Why did you break out then?" I turned to look into his eyes it was like looking into the eyes of a scared little boy; he was still just a boy to me.  
"I, I got into some trouble, I made some mistakes, either way, I can't take them back…" he placed his hands over his face, and I lightly placing a hand on his, my heart felt heavy for him, but it wasn't easy for me to hear the tone of his voice.

"David, one thing I've learned, is if people hold onto the bad things you done, then nothing will change in the world." I now tap my hand on his while glancing around the road again.

"So what bad thing did you do?" his question caught me off guard as I put my hands in my pockets, I kept still for a moment before facing him again.

"I didn't, but if I kept holding onto all the things other people did wrong, I'd never be who I am right now, I'd be some sad woman in a hospital somewhere…" I now take out a squashed packet of smokes from my pocket turning to David.

"No, I don't smoke…" he replied as I place on in my mouth, I laughed before finding my Zippo lighter.  
"Nor do I, just all this kicks a bad habit back to life," I light quickly before placing the lighter back in my pocket feeling the smoke enter my lungs, holding it there before exhaling.

"So I have to ask, the people, it's a person who did you wrong…" David started, I watched him out the corner of my eye as I kept smoking slowly trying to figure what the others were up to. "I was wondering, was it Linc, did he do something to hurt you, like beat you, or drink, or cheat?" his curiosity was something to be calmed, but I turned to be face to face with him, I wasn't mad, but scared.

"Never beat me, Lincoln couldn't lift a hand to me, drink, not really we went drinking together all the time, no it's complicated, and I'm telling a complete stranger!" I wave my hands above my head before taking a long drag watching David observing me.

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone, you know I'm a great listener." he moved on the car glancing behind him before back to my face as I finished the smoke dropping it the floor.

"He slept with someone else, and she had his baby, it hurt me because I felt like, he could care so much about me if he could do that, I stopped seeing, our friend Veronica tried to push us together when we graduated college, but it wasn't the same…" I now take a deep breath while David stared.

"Damn a girl like you, I'd be a straight up fool to go else where…" he moved closer to him as I laughed, it was simple to laugh, but it wasn't really out of the blue for people to say that.

"You sound just like my friend Claire, she said the same thing, but it's complicated, everything when involved with Lincoln is complicated. I now glanced up the hill seeing the figures of Michael, Lincoln and T-Bag now returning slowly.

"Why'd you let him out?" Lincoln snapped to me while I now stepped away from David putting my hands up in the air.

"I thought he needed some air, plus don't you start on me!" I pointed my finger at his face while he glared to David, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Get back in the trunk!" Lincoln finally said while I glared at him, my eyes intense on his, but Lincoln kept staring at David.

"No, his not getting in the trunk!" I stepped closer to Lincoln while his eyes finally found mine, I could tell this was going to be a fight I wasn't going to win, but I wasn't going to back down.

"We don't trust him; you don't know what that little punk almost cost me my life!" Lincoln raised his voice at me, but I placed my hand on my hips watching him.

"You just don't get it, his a kid!" I felt David standing behind me.

"Hey I'm not a kid!" he snapped while I rolled my eyes avoiding looking back at him.

"Don't you see I'm trying to help you, so shut up!" I felt myself wanting to give up, but I wasn't going to be the weak one here, I wasn't going to let Lincoln have his own way. "I'm just saying, I don't feel right with shutting people in trunks!" I added while Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose holding in a grunt.

"Lillian, you're right, hey, while we're at it, why don't we go get T-Bag an ice pack for his hand…" he mocked me, and I could feel my temper rising.

"Oh, you're going to be like that then, cos I don't have to be here!" I shouted while glaring to Lincoln, it was getting out of hand.

"Do they always fight like this?" David asked Michael in the background, it was strange, but I kept still, and Lincoln was glaring.

"You want to leave, go!" he spat while avoiding my eyes, but I kept still. "I mean it Lily, you are so hell bent on leaving, just GO!" he snapped.

"Not since high school, they used to get into fights, ten minutes later; well you avoided Lincoln's room like the plague." Michael replied to David as I kept my eyes on Lincoln.

"I'm not going, I just, you are, you're impossible!" I throw my hands in the air turning to walk away feeling Lincoln quickly grab hold of my wrist spinning me around to face him, his eyes quickly catching mine, but I couldn't look away. "You're a dumbass!" I snapped watching his face.

"And you are a fucking bitch!" he replied trying to lose the edge in his voice as his eyes made my heart throb harder in my chest.

I now move in close to his body wrapping my arms around his waist as he pulled me in tighter, I could feel his lips press against the top of my head as I close my eyes.

"Ok David back in the trunk…" Michael said behind me, but I didn't argue feeling Lincoln tilting my chin to look into his eyes.

"No more fighting, we're not seventeen anymore…" he kissed me quickly before taking my hand leading me back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"These work overalls lose my figure!" I pulled at the blue work clothes that matched everyone else's, I kept feeling I looked like a teenage boy as my hair was in a ponytail wearing a cap, I could hear Theodore sniggering at me.

"Well, what a fine boy you would be…" he muttered while me Theodore, Lincoln and David all stood back while Michael did the talking to the lady of the house, I just had to say this wasn't a plan I would follow.

"T-Bag shut it!" Lincoln growled out the side of his mouth while I kept trying to stop fidgeting, it was awkward for me to be doing this, but I couldn't help but try and look the part.

"Well let's say, we will be done with this today…" Michael smiled while we all walked around the Garage, but my eyes kept seeing how this Janette was eying up Lincoln made me feel sick as we all glanced at the garage floor.

"Ok David go plug this in next door!" Michael said while handing David the lead for the drill as I now sat down watching them all, I kept my eyes on the door entering to the house as Lincoln placed a hand on my shoulder. "You alright?" Lincoln asked while my face glanced up to his, but shrugged.

"I'm just a little worried…." I give him a little smile, but his hand leaves my shoulder as the door opens again, Janette with her flirtatious smile, her eyes again going to Lincoln, and I feel like being sick as I pull the cap over my eyes.  
"How are you guys doing?" she asked while I kept my face away from her, I hated to admit it, but I was feeling her eyes all over Lincoln making me want to hit her.  
"We're good…" he replied while she kept smiling, I face her while she looked over me with a side stare.

"Tiny for this work." her voice directed at me, but Michael cut me off before I could speak.

"Trainee…" Michael gave off his charming smile while my eyes snapped to his face while he then faced me.

"Well he better learn I'll be in the house if you boys need anything…" she turned walking away, and I felt Theodore staring at me before he burst into a fit of laughter.

"You shut up!" I snapped getting to my feet before Lincoln caught my arms stopping me from attacking him.

"Guys we've got company…" David called coming back into the garage, I didn't know who the two men were personally, but then I remembered the mug shots.  
It wasn't my thing to watch as Michael tried to keep everything under control, my eyes kept glaring to Theodore I hated how his eyes would find me.

"How are you guys doing…?" Janette stuck her head in again, and she was either completely mentally retarded or simple trying to get off by watching the men. "Who are you? who are they?" her eyes snapped to Michael as I now step up trying to get away before anything else went wrong stepping outside to get some air, it wasn't my idea to listen to Michael lie through his teeth a Lincoln joined me.

"Lil, I know that look on your face…" Lincoln said softly while rubbing his hand over my shoulders. I closed my eyes trying to relax, it was one of the things he did well.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Linc…" I smiled while his hands brushed around my waist kissing the side of my neck, his hands rubbing over my stomach making my knees feel weak.

"That woman, you are giving her the famous, I'm gonna bust you open if you touch my boyfriend face…" he whispered in my ear while I slowly opened my eyes.

"Lincoln Burrows, that face is long gone…" I tilt my head to glance up at his face, his smile made me want to slap him.

"Really…" he purred while I could feel his hands working up my stomach before I spun around to face him. "See you are still cute when you're mad…" he added while I playfully slap his chest watching him.

"You're still annoying…" I joked while his hand moved my cap so he could lean down brushing his lips on mine carefully, I feel my heart flutter as I brush my hands to the nap of his neck leaning into the kiss.  
"Lincoln, you want to help already…." Michael again breaking us up, it felt like something that was going to keep happening as Lincoln kissed my nose lightly.

"I am the man…" he joked as he entered the garage and I soon did the same looking around.

"Sucre, C-note, this is Lillian." Michael pointed out; I quickly glance around the garage.

"Michael, where's Theodore…" I now stare at Michael; he then took a deep breath. I raised an eyebrow.

"Michael…" I tapped my foot in the ground while he avoided to look at me, "Michael James Scofield don't make me hurt you!" I felt his eyes find mine, but all the men in the room stared at me.  
"T-bag is keeping Janette busy…" he added while I laughed.

"Really, you know why we're at it, why don't we go give a pyromaniac some matches and gasoline…" Michael now got up staring at me, his eyes deep in my own.

"We need her to stop checking on us every ten seconds…" he snapped while I got closer to his face before Lincoln pulled me back.

"Ok Lil, we need to get this done quicker, so we can get out of here…." he added pulling my face to look at his, and I sighed.

"Fine!" I could feel his fingers brushing my cheek, and I glance to his eyes, "I can't wait to divorce his ass…"

C-note's head snapped up, and I could feel all the eyes on me again, "Wait, this is something I have to know, you married Scofield…?" his question made me freeze, and Lincoln stepped away from me.

"Michael, you married your brother's girl!" Sucre said while glancing over to me, but quickly flashed me a smile while I rolled my eyes.

"Fernando, she was helping with the plan, she helped me bring in the card I needed…" Michael added while I could still feel the eyes on me.  
"No, I didn't not I've never, and can we drop this please…." I now turned around sitting down on a box trying to avoid the stared, this was getting ridiculous.

When I thought it couldn't get anymore boring, I got to my feet, "I need the bathroom…" I said going to the door, it was strange watching everyone do the work.

"Can you check on T-Bag?" Michael asked while in the hole, and I rolled my eyes opening the door.

"Sure thing…" Lincoln was quick to my side placing a hand on my arm, his eyes kept a deep focus on mine. "Linc, I'm just going to go, well…" he let me go as I closed the door behind me, it was a nice house, it reminded me of the house I used to live in with my father, even if the memory of him would still sends shivers through me I found Theodore and Janette sitting around a dinning table.

"Sorry, but can I use your bathroom?" I asked softly placing my hand on the frame of the door watching them. Janette quickly snapped her head to take a better look at me, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, I feel embarrassed, why no one told me you were a girl!" her eyes snapped to Theodore who nodded at me, I took the cap off now; it was hot and made my head itch.  
"It's ok; these work clothes pad me out like you don't believe…" I found my fake smile, while Janette laughed again.

"Up stairs, first door on you, left, no right you can't miss it…" she then turned back to Theodore as I rushed to the stairs. "She's a pretty thing, how do you men focus with her around…" Janette carried on in her flirty manner as I slammed the bathroom door so I could hear them anymore.

I washed my hands while I kept looking at myself in the mirror, I took my hair down letting it fall down my back before brushing my finger through it, it was weird looking to my reflection, I couldn't remember the last time I looked at myself in detail, and I poked around my eyes, I brushed a finger across my lip before taking the top part of the work overalls down, I was wearing the same vest top for the past two days and it was gross.

I slowly walked down the stairs ignoring the flirting that Theodore was doing, I opened the garage door seeing Michael, C-Note and Fernando all looking pleased. "So found the money yet?" I asked while sitting on the box again, I glanced around to see Lincoln was missing.

"His just gone to get a drink…" Michael said while I snapped to, but then nodded, "and David is filling up the car." he added now that I felt better; I could see Fernando staring at me.

"What?" I asked while he just smiled, his eyes going back to the hole with a small chuckle. "Seriously what?" I repeated before he glanced at me again.

"Just you look nice…." he said with a smile and I now laughed brushing my hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Sucre don't be flirting with my girl now…" Lincoln joked coming back into the garage brushing his hand over my head while I smiled at him.

"Your girl!" I laughed while he kissed my forehead before brushing his hand on mine, and I felt my stomach flutter again.

"My girl," he whispered, and I could hear Fernando breaking into a chorus of the song of the same title.

"Hey man, one hand or not, I think that hillbilly needs to be up in here digging, what you think?" I now roll my eyes sitting on the box watching C-note whose eyes scanned him.

"I don' do digging, and before you open your trap, I don't give a damn about that money…" I fold my arms around my chest while Michael gets out the hole.

"Good man…" he said while Michel left the room my eyes still watching C-note, I kept getting a feeling he didn't like me there that much.

As I thought it couldn't get any worse hearing a car pull up, "Sucre, check it out…" Lincoln said while Fernando moved out the door; I watched him leave before quickly returning, and his face looked scared.

"It' a cop." he said in a panic whisper, and Lincoln nodded while he waited beside the garage door while Fernando stepped back inside, I quickly got to my feet when Lincoln placed a hand carefully on my shoulder as I stood by his side.

"Lil, I need you to stay here ok, if anything goes wrong, I want you to leave…" he watched my eyes, but I bite my lip trying to remember that. "Lily, I don't want you in any trouble…" Lincoln added while he slowly kissed me, I could here the woman, she was calling for her mother, and he foot steps going up the stairs.

Lincoln now tilts his head for Fernando and C-Note to follow him, his hand press against my chest carefully, his eyes glancing over my face before kissing me quickly, "I mean it, trouble, go…" his voice was rough as I nodded sitting down on the box again keeping quiet, I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I had no idea where I would go if I had to make a run for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I was still sat in the garage alone, no one come back, I was debating whether to leave or not, but I kept tapping my hands on my knees as I thought of my options. I stood up heading for the back door when the garage door slowly open, I froze seeing Lincoln first through the door, I quickly moved from one point of the garage into Lincoln's arm holding him tight. "Whoa Lily, where's the fire?" Lincoln said as I glanced to his face with a frown.

"I was worried; I didn't know what to do…" I glanced as everyone else came back into the garage except Fernando. "What happened Lincoln?" I now study his eyes as Michael and C-Note started to dig again.

"It got a little out of hand, but everything is going to be ok…" I now pushed by him rushing back into the dinning room seeing Fernando and the two women tied up and gagged.

"Oh God…" I placed my hand over my mouth staring to Fernando, "This is just wrong!" I now slowly back up bumping into Lincoln turning to face him. "This isn't you Linc." I whisper while he placed his hand on my face watching me carefully.

"I know, but it's happened, and we are just going to get the money, then we can go away from this, we are not going to hurt them…" he said brushing his hands into my hair kissing my forehead carefully.

"Do you mind if I stay in here, I just don't want to…" I started but Lincoln slowly kissed me cutting me off, his eyes finding mine looking like he was disappointed in himself.

"I understand, just be careful ok." he touched my face before walking back into the garage leaving me and Fernando as he was studying me.

"Why you married Michael, to be able the save Linc?" he asked while I sat down at the table seeing the bottle of whiskey quickly taking a swig from the bottle letting the sharp taste wash over my tongue.

"The things we do for love!" I raised the bottle taking another swig before placing it down and watching Janette her eyes scanning me, and I knew what she was thinking, and I felt ashamed of myself.

"Hey, Mami, you're not bad, you just got caught up in this." Fernando said as I now play with an arm of the work overalls.

"I am going to change out of these, I just…" I stand in front of Janette before leaning forward; I didn't know what to say. "I'm gonna borrow your shower, is it ok if I take some clothes?" I watched as she quickly nodded, and I smiled.

"Again I'm sorry; it's just, it wasn't meant to be like this…" I now turned to Fernando taking a deep breath, "If Linc looks for me, tell him I'm in the shower…" I looked to the two women as Fernando nodded.

"Remember, you're a good person." he tapped my back as I walked up the stairs, I didn't feel good in this moment.

I got out the shower felling better, I glanced in the full length mirror, I could I turn around to look at the closet before glancing back to my Chinese symbol tattoos, and then pulled the towel off my hair before finding a brush through my hair quickly placing the brush back where I found it. I glanced in the closet, I played my hands through shirts and pants, I found a cute tank top placing it on the bed before getting my hands on a jeans, I quickly take the towel off before slipping the tank top on and slipping the jeans on as well before finding a belt as Janette was a size or two bigger than me. I quickly rub my hand over my stomach, it was the tattoo, it wasn't much but a origami crane, I play my finger over it, taking a deep breath before heading back down the stairs while I see Fernando.

"So anything new happen?" I asked as Fernando shrugged, I tap his arm before heading into the garage to glance around everyone else, I could see C-Note and Michael still digging as Lincoln quickly brushes a hand down my arm looking to my hair.

"I had a shower…" I added while looking to my clothes, "Well, I asked, plus it's not like they're designer, I just wanted a change." I added while Lincoln brushed his lips over my hair, and then tapped my back carefully.

"It's ok…" he then glanced around the garage, my eyes going to the turn on TV.

"And these changes, do you really think they'll help keep predators like Theodore Bagwell safely behind bars?" I watched the woman, and it went to what looked like the new warden of Fox River.

"Without a doubt!" he replied as a phone of Theodore flashed over the TV made me take a deep breath, and Lincoln placed his hands on my shoulder rubbing them softly.

"Picture makes me look like a sociopath…" he muttered as C-note threw dirt on him, and I roll my eyes.

"Well the fact you are one… The photo just makes you seem retarded…" I added while C-Note laughed and Theodore glared at me.

"I'm not joking with you, Trailer park. Get in here and dig." C-note snapped his voice made me feel a little bad for Theodore before I opened my mouth.

"I am incapable; thanks to all of y'all, just remember my X marked the spot. Just remember that." he snapped back at C-note while I could feel Lincoln tense behind me.

"We have bigger issues. The kid, how long since he left?" Lincoln asked while I quickly tried to remember the last time I saw him.

"An hour and a half ago…" Michael replied, and I couldn't help but know something was wrong, but I kept close to Lincoln trying to not think about it.

"An hour and a half to fill a tank of gas, that ain't right." Lincoln added while my attention was back on the TV I was trying to keep my cool.

"There's been a breaking development in the double-homicide prosecution of Lincoln Burrows, Jr. Due to the sudden disappearance of crucial blood and finger prints." she said while I turned to glance at Lincoln.

"Hey Linc I didn't know you had a Son…" Theodore smiled to me, "You must be a proud mama…" he added to me leaving an awkward moment between me and Lincoln.

"His not mine…" I added while avoiding looking at Lincoln focusing on the woman on the news.

"The Cook County District Attorney's Office had no choice but to drop all charges against the 16-year-old. Burrows is scheduled to be released from the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona where he's currently being held, tomorrow morning." I now turn to see Lincoln rushing into out of the garage, and I quickly rush after him, and I could hear Michael rushing after me.

"Keys to her car, where are they?" Lincoln snapped to Fernando as her looked shocked, and I stood between Fernando and Lincoln watching Lincoln's face.

"Here!" Fernando replied picking up the keys quickly, and I now stare at Michael to wonder when he was going to step in.

"Just hold on, Ok. You can't do this Linc!" He said as Lincoln started to make his way to the hallways and I rushed behind Lincoln and Michael, Lincoln reached out his hand pulling me with him. "We are just five minutes away in there!" Michael was panicked and my eyes glance from Michael back to Lincoln.

"It's been five minutes for four hours." Lincoln replied while he was glancing to the door, and I could feel his palms getting sweaty from the nervousness running through him.

"Lil, talk some sense into him!" Michael watched me as I felt in the middle, and I didn't know what to say glancing to Michael, but then looking back to Lincoln.

"Just give me some time. Be patient." Michael pleaded now, I just wanted to be not standing between the two brothers, and this wasn't a good place to be standing.

"You think I give a damn about the money!" Lincoln snapped and pulled me closer to him, and I knew this wasn't going to go well, but I sighed looking to Michael.

"It's not worth it…" I whispered while Michael's eyes scanned me, and then staring to his brother.

"I'm doing what's necessary…" he finally said, but I could feel he was trying to cover the fact he was backing a looking battle.

"You're afraid to fail. You're afraid this big plan of yours ain't gonna work out. You wanna get caught proving you can pull this thing off, be my guest. L.J's out there, I'm gonna get him." Lincoln pulled me now as we started to head towards the door and I feel Michael grabbing my arm pulling me towards him.

"Ok, do we have to go through the Lily isn't a pull toy!" I snapped while Lincoln stopped pulling me staring at Michael.

"We have come 1500 miles across country. We have made it this far." Michael sounded helpless and I just wish I could help him, but then Lincoln sighed, his voice turning soft.

"Ten I guess is where we part ways…" Lincoln now watching Michael let go of my hand as I now move in front of Lincoln.

"So Lily, you staying or going too?" Michael asked as I now take a deep breath looking to Lincoln's face.

"Looks like I'm sticking with the big guy…" I added while lacing my fingers with Lincoln's as he pulled me closer to him, and smiled to Michael.

"We're going to be ok…" Lincoln said as I opened the front door walking out into the early evening sun, and I quickly glance around the neighborhood.

"You can still come with us." Lincoln said while I now walked to the car, and I stood by the hood.

"No, I could… I could do this." Michael now glanced back to the house, back at me and then smiling to Lincoln.

"And if you can't?" Lincoln ask as I moved to stand beside him, my hand brushing close to Lincoln's and he took I looking to me and then Michael, "Can you talk some sense into him?" Lincoln added as I laugh.

"I'm not your middle person anymore…" I laughed while I let go of Lincoln's hand, then quickly hugging Michael, "Take care of your self Michael." I lightly kiss his cheek as he brushes a hand over my hair.

"We still meet where we planned…" Michael added while I walked back to Lincoln before taking the keys from him opening the car door, and then getting into the passenger seat.

I watch as Lincoln and Michael carry on speaking, I can't hear them that well as I turn the car engine on so I can listen to the radio, I watch them hug as Lincoln rearranges his hat before getting into the car.

"So you ready for this?" He asked while I placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"Not really, but I'll deal." I added while Lincoln moved his hand from under mine touching my face softly.

"It's going to be hard for you, but please don't take my mistake out on L.J…" he said carefully as I quickly nod, I now roll down the window as Lincoln starts the car and we start to drive away, I take one quick glance back waving to Michael.

"Lincoln, I love you…" I now face him as he placed a hand on my thigh squeezing it; his eyes quickly glance from the road to me.

"Lily, I love you too…" he said now focusing on the road, we had four hundred or so miles to cover to get to Arizona…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I turned the radio off after driving for an hour with no conversation; I played through my purse as I glanced to Lincoln behind the wheel. "I'm taking out the contacts…" I laughed while he gave me an odd look.

"I have to ask, when did you find out you needed glasses?" His question caught me off guard as I was placing one of the lenses in its case; I finished taking the other out before putting on my glasses smiling to him.

"About six years ago, well I wore glasses before then, I should have worn them in high school for reading and stuff, but I hated them…" my eyes blink while Lincoln chuckled. "Don't laugh, I never told you everything…" I now playfully slap his arms while he nodded.

"Maybe why I loved you so much, you was like my own personal puzzle." he now glances from the road to my face. I smile looking to the sun and how it was slowly going down into the horizon, my hand rested on his.

"Lincoln, do you ever wonder how it would have been…." I froze mid sentence, it wasn't a question I wanted to know the answer, but I could feel Lincoln moving his had on top of mine squeezing.

"Wonder what it be like if I'd never slept with Lisa, never had L.J…." Lincoln said softly while I stare to our hands, it always felt natural with Lincoln, he was like breathing, and without him I felt like I was going to suffocate.

"I had moments, ones where I didn't walk away, ones where I bashed your face in, even ones where someone would jump out with a camera and shout surprise, and it was all some joke…" my voice trailed off as Lincoln squeezed my hand again making me look away from him for a moment.

"Wait, did you just say bash my face in?" Lincoln laughed while I quickly glanced at him from the corner of my eye and I placed my hand over my eyes.

"Lincoln, I handled it badly, people under the influence tend to say and do things they don't mean…" I take my hand off my eyes fixing my glasses watching him, Lincoln looking away from the road touching my cheek brushing a tear away I didn't know I was crying.

"I know, just I never wanted to be that guy, I hated what I did, but I could never hate L.J…" Lincoln spoke carefully, I knew when he chose to speak his words wisely, and I bit my lip while he watched the road. "Lily, when you walked away, I never stopped caring about you, when Veronica forced us to the pre-graduation party, I was so happy to see you, for one week you forgot about what happened…" he said while I blinked trying to remember, "But then you saw L.J and you freaked out, I never saw you much after that…" he finished glancing over to me as I brushed my face.

"I'm sorry, I just, it was…" I choked on my words trying to express how it felt, but Lincoln's hand still held mine, he was quiet for a moment.

"Lillian, we were young, and I understood, it wasn't easy then for you, but I can't start to say how many times I wanted you, you're the only girl on this whole planet that got me." he watched my face as I broke into a smile.

"You're the only guy that ever got all of me…" I now glance away feeling my heart pounding heavy against my chest, "Linc pull over…" I said while he looked confused as my eyes meet his, "What I want to do, might course an accident…" I added while he pulled the car to the side of the road as I opened the door getting out, and Lincoln got out of his side meeting me at the front of the car. I wrapped my arms around him; I could feel his hands around my waist pulling me tight on him as I kissed him passionately, his tongue explored my mouth as a ran my fingers up his arms, it felt right, puling away I glanced up to his face while he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "So we cool…" I asked while he laughed, feeling him placing his hand to my face, I could feel the warmth of his skin making my heart skip a beat, and I felt him kiss my forehead.

"You are crazy, I love you, so yes we are cool…" he now turned back to the car, and I nodded before getting back in turning the radio back on listen.

_"Latest new that the convict David Apolskis was captured by police, but was killed when he tried to over take the FBI agent Mahone on being transported back to Fox River, now there is still six of the Fox River eight still at large, so please remember to be aware, and not to approach any of the men as they are labeled as armed and dangerous…"_

I felt weird sitting staring at the Radio as Lincoln got into the car watching my face; his had touched my face while he studied my eyes. "Lil, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" he spoke softly, but I pointed to the radio.

"David, his, dead…" I said while listen to the song I need you by Leanne Rimes come onto the radio, the lyrics lightly starting, but my hands gripped around my chest while I thought about him, his laugh while we had the small conversation, "He was only eighteen…" I whispered while Lincoln started the car looking to the road.

"I am starting to think, this Mahone isn't going to stop until he takes us all out…" he drove quickly as the lyrics drifted around the car making me pull my knees to my chest trying to stop the images of David being dead out of my head.

"He was just a kid…" My voice broke placing my face in my knees after placing my glasses on the dashboard. I could feel Lincoln rubbing his hand up and down my back, I take deep calming breathes before I turned my face to see the blurry outlines of Lincoln's face watching me.

"Can we stop for the night? I just need to have a night sleep." I could feel him moving his hand from my back and I look him over, he looked to me with a wavering frown, "Please, we can have something to eat, talk, sleep…" I now placed my hand on his shoulder, my eyes going wide as I can see him debating it, "please…" I bit my lip while he takes a deep breath.

"Ok fine!" he now started to keep an eye out for a road sign saying as we get off at the next exit.

I walked into the reception of the little motel, I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, and I smiled to the man behind the desk before twirling my hair nervously, "Hi…" I waved to the man who scanned me up and down.

"Well how can I help you?" he said in a too obvious flirtatious tone as I lean over the counter taking a piece of red liquorish, I playfully place it in my mouth biting before smiling.

"Yes, I'd like to rent a room for the night, I've been driving, and I am so tired…" I playfully yawn stretching out, and then man tried to get a quick stare at my chest while I ignore it.

"We have a room free, it's the nicest one, room two o four…" he now quickly stumbled with the keys before handing it over, and I smile before frowning.

"Darn, I only have twenty bucks; I swear I had more…" I bite my lip glancing back, brushing my hand sensually down my stomach. "I'm sorry to waste your time; I better sleep in the car…" I take my glasses off slowly blowing carefully on the lenses before I could feel him staring at me again, I could hear him clearing his throat before getting my attention.

"A girl like you shouldn't sleep rough, what if you give me the ten bucks, and I'll just kept it our little secret…" he smiled holding up the room key, I smile again taking it handing over the money with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much…" now twirling around stepping out into the night air walking over to the car, catching Lincoln's eyes were smirking from ear to ear.

"I can't believe it still works…" he muttered getting out of the car, and I placed the red liquorish in his open hand, he glanced to it, and then me.

"It's all about being subtle…" I play a hand down the front of his shirt, "Also you can have a shower and a shave…" I giggled walking towards the room, and Lincoln took my hand spinning me to face him.

"What you mean Shave?" his eyes scanning over mine, and I now brush my hand over his face my eyes wide.

"Lincoln you got the German porn star mustache thing going on, it doesn't do anything for me…" I now run my finger under his nose while he stares at me.

"I don't know whether to be insulted, or scared…" he brushed a hand over his face while I giggle more opening the door seeing the bed, my heart stopped glancing to Lincoln.

"So you do that, I'm going to go, I think there was a Chinese place down the road, I'll, and I'll go get some…" I swallow down hard before watching his eyes going to the bed; his hand cupped my face before kissing me slowly.

"Ok I'll see you when you get back…." I slip out of the motel room before placing my hand on my chest taking a deep breath. Oh God, I am so hoping this doesn't go wrong.

Getting back to the motel I quickly glanced over myself before opening the door, it was strange being thirty three and feeling like I was seventeen all over again. when I got into the motel room I could still hear the shower running as I carefully put the food down on the table, and then turned on the radio in the motel room, it was nice placing the boxes of Chinese food down, remembering to get Lincoln's favorite, I placed a eight pack of beer on the table before opening one drinking it quickly, I felt it hit my stomach winching back the taste, it been too long since I drank beer, but I listen as a punk rock slash pop song started, I smiled before listening to the lyrics.

_"I'm on my second drink, but I've had a few before. I trying hard to think and I think that I want you on the floor, ah Hu, yeah on the floor…"_

The song was catchy as while I was sorting the food out I picked up chopstick starting to turn the music up lightly before starting to dance around the motel room. I smiled as I moved my hip to the bouncy lyrics. I turn around knowing the shower had stopped and I was face to face with Lincoln feeling a tight lump form in my throat. "Oh, hey…" I said turning around placing the chopsticks down on the table before listening to him chuckle.

"Still got the sexy moves…" he placed a hand to my hip spinning me to face him once more, my eyes travel his chest, down to the towel.

"I doubt…" I glance from the towel to his face again before smiling through my nerves. I could feel his eyes followed mine before I caught his eye.

"Lil, are you blushing?" Lincoln asked in that moment I lifted my hands slapping his chest, I pulled my hair in my face turning away before heading for the small table.

"Shut your face…" I muttered as I could hear him laugh reaching over taking a beer, he opened it before sitting at the table watching my face. "Are you going to put clothes on?" I now asked picking up my own beer chugging the rest don trying to stop that look on my face from the taste.

I didn't know what else to do as I felt his hand reached out taking my arm, his strength was more than mine as he pulled me onto his lap, I could feel his eyes burning over me, and I couldn't control my fast racing heart. "Lily, am I making you nervous?" he asked softly, his hand brushed up my arm as I felt my stomach flutter, my eyes finally looking to his face, but I bit my lip watching him carefully.

"No, no, maybe, a little…" his hand meets my face, I couldn't help but be pulled into his eyes while his lips slowly brush on mine, I felt his fingers running into my hair as I held onto his arms feeling my heart race, his tongue lightly licking my bottom lip before I open my mouth letting his tongue massage over my own sending shocks through my skin. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him move his hands down my arms to my waist as I slowly pulled away from him. "Chinese will get cold…" I whispered while his hand brushed up my waist slowly, I could feel him getting hard as I quickly jump off his lap. "Don't like cold rice!" I squeak handing him his meal while he watched me in amusement.

"Lillian, you need to relax, if it makes you feel better I'll put clothes on…" he got up moving closer to me placing a small kiss on my forehead walking back to the bathroom, I now find the bottle of Jack Daniels, I open the bottle taking a big sip feeling it hit my stomach sending it's warmth through my body.


	17. Chapter 17

*****Warning******

Chapter contains sex, so you have been warned...  


* * *

**Chapter 17**

I placed the chopstick down feeling stuffed as Lincoln reach over taking my left overs, I laughed, "Ok I'm assuming prison food is crap…" I laughed holding another can of beer feeling the buzz running through me as I drank slowly.

"To be blunt, it taste like shit, plus you remembered I liked Kung Pao Chicken?" he asked while glancing around the empty boxes while I drunk more.

"Can't forget, it used to be the only thing you order extra of, then complain it wasn't enough…" I now smile getting up to clean the mess, I could feel Lincoln's hand running up my back slowly, I closed my eyes enjoying the moment before opening my eyes again.

"I can do the cleaning up, you wanna see if anything is on the tube?" he asked getting to his feet now brushing his hand through my hair while kissing my forehead again, I couldn't help but nod moving to the other part of the room where the TV was turning it on seeing Alex Mahone in an interview, I quickly switch it off feeling myself step away from the TV feeling my chest heaving again. Lincoln was quick to my side glancing at the TV, and then back to me. "It's going to be ok, we just need to keep one step ahead of them…" Lincoln said slowly while brushing his hand into my hair brushing his lips over mine, I could feel my hands brushing over his face kissing him back feeling his hand running down my back pulling me closer to him.

"Lincoln, I just wanted to know, I…" I spoke slowly while I could feel his eyes watching mine; I knew he wasn't going to look away.

"I have no idea how I'm going to divorce Michael…" I finally said while he laughed, he brushed a stray hair of mine behind my ear while kissing my nose.

"Yes, cos well, you are committing adultery…" he nuzzled the side of my neck while I giggled.

"Lincoln…" I sighed while I felt his hand move up the back of my shirt my eyes finding his, and he froze watching me closely.

"Sorry, just, it's been too long…" he moved his hand while I moved up the bed reaching for the bottle of Jack down the side, :Lincoln eyes glanced to the bottle, and then to me making his way closer to me, his hand taking it from me.

"Hey, that's mine!" I snapped while he opened it drinking quickly, his eyes scanned over mine before handing me back the bottle.

"Ok, I want to know, everything." he said while I sipped from the bottle and then placed it in the gap between us, I quickly placed my hands over my eyes thinking.

"About what?" I asked slowly while I felt his hand brushed over mine moving them from my face. I could always know when he was looking at me; I could feel his stare burning the surface of my skin.

"Ok, here's one, how many guys you date after me?" he asked carefully, I couldn't help sitting up straight watching him skeptically.

"Dated, or had a relationship with, cos I've been on dates with guys, but only been in two other relationships…" I said now pulling my knees to my chest thinking about the past. I could feel his hand brushing my hair behind my shoulder. "You don't want to know…" I added while I glanced to his face his smiled leaning forward kissing me lightly.

"I'm serious, I want to know…" he added keeping his hand on my back while I closed my eyes trying to remember.

"He was Richard," I started while I played a hand down the side of my arm.

"Richard!" Lincoln laughed; I slapped him on the moving my legs so they crossed on the bed, my eyes playfully glared.

"Yes, Richard, and no interrupting the story!" I said while Lincoln pulled an imaginary zip across his mouth. "Anyway, I meet him at a dorm party, it was just a few months after we broke up, and he pulled some drunken jock off me, I thought he was nice, so he asked me out for dinner, and I said yes to be polite." I take a deep breath, Lincoln staying silent listening. "He took me out on dates, he paid for everything, and his dad owned a law firm, so Richard had an allowance, a month that was more than my college fees."

"Wow, seems like you hit the jackpot of guys then…" Lincoln froze when my eyes glared to his, and he placed his hands in surrender.

"He was a nice guy, his mother loved me, she thought I was just what he needed, but then his dad did some snooping into my criminal record, again his mother, she thought it was the bad boy phase…" I now laugh thinking about it.

"So I was your bad boy phase now, I think you was plenty bad before me…" he whispered while I felt him run a hand up my arm slowly. I close my eyes moving closer to him his arm moved around my shoulder holding me closer to his chest. "Carry on…" he spoke softly while I smiled.

"We were together for a year, he took me away for a surprise, it was nice, I think we went to Mexico, or an island off the coast of Mexico, a villa all to ourselves…" I sighed; I could feel Lincoln squeeze me lightly.

"So you two, you…" he stammered on the words while I turned my head to face him.

"Had sex, yes we did, and he was a talker…" I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh, "It was something I learned to deal with over time…"

"Deal, he must have been good, if you put up with it for a whole year…" he joked while I cracked a smile.

"Anyway! We was sitting on the beach, it was sunset and he turned to me and said, 'Lillian, I love you…' and I froze, I mean it was three words most girls die to hear, but I just didn't know what to say." I now felt Lincoln swallow hard; I turned to face him again brushing a hand over his cheek. "I didn't love him back, and I wasn't going to lie…" my voice was a low whispered as Lincoln brushed a hand over my cheek, and I closed my eyes. "I woke up the next morning alone, he left me a note, it told me he was sorry, but he just couldn't be with someone who wasn't on the same page as him, also that his left the rental car, and to enjoy the rest of the week in the villa…" I opened my eyes seeing Lincoln didn't look impressed.

"What a jerk…" he muttered as I rolled my eyes trying not to smile, I couldn't help but feel bad still.

"Yeah, guy confesses his love, I don't say anything, he was nothing but nice, and his the jerk!" I said while Lincoln held my face in both his hands watching my face closely.

"Lil, I don't like the idea of someone just leaving you, I don't like anyone hurting you…" he froze while my eyes found his.

"Lincoln, I'm a big girl, I am pretty sure I can deal with heart break, plus he didn't hurt me, and I'm not sure why he even put up with me the time he did…" I now rest my forehead against his, his hands working into my hair again, his lips brush against mine, but my heart was pounding hard against my ribs as I moved my hands around the nap of his neck kissing him deeper. I move my legs saddling on his la, he moves his hand round my back running them up under my shirt, I kept the kiss strong while his fingertips sent shocks up my spin, I slip my hands to his shirt slowly opening it, I could feel myself tremble, it was like the first time all over again as I kiss from my lips down his neck, I moved so he could lift the shirt off over my head as he stared for a moment at my bare chest, his eyes traveling down my stomach looking to the tattoo on my stomach.

"You got a crane?" he whispered breathless as I nodded, I placed his finger over the white ink sketched into my skin, he moved his hands holding my hips and then kissed across my collar bone, I could feel myself losing my breath as he moved his lips running down my breast, I felt my eyes close running my hands down his arms, I couldn't breathe, but I kept holding onto him tight as his lips brushed over a nipple sending chills through me, I held his face moving his lips to mine kissing him with everything I hand, I slowly moved off him while standing at the foot of the bed playing with the belt, his eyes connected with mine moving quickly to kneel on the edge of the bed, his hands cover mine, I could see the need in his eyes, I could feel my want more powerful than ever.

"I want this…" I whispered as he got to his feet standing in front of me, I lean up kissing him again his hands taking the belt off slowly, my hands removing the shirt, I moved my kiss down his chest, his hands holding me, I could feel his heart pounding but I kept kissing down to his stomach, his moan low, but I could feel myself getting more excited.

It was natural with my hands taking off his belt I feel him pulling me back to kiss me again, I felt his hands helping me remove my jean as I do the same with him, my eyes finding her after breaking apart from several moment we looked at each other, it was new to see how much we've change since the last time we was together, his hands brushed down my back lifting me in his arm I could feel him lay me down on the bed kissing up my legs I closed my eye listening to the sound of my beating heart, I couldn't stop myself gasping for air, his hands finding mine, lacing his fingers into mine until his lips met mine again kissing me strongly, I opened my eyes watching him.

"You sure about this?" he whispered softly as I nodded, I let his hands go while his finger ran up my thighs, I closed my eyes feeling him enter me, it was slow, I gasp wrapping my hands around his back, his lips burning the base of my throat as he moved in a slow and steady at first, my hips moving up to meet his, my eyes open feeling his hands holding my hips his lips meeting mine in sweet kisses, my heart felt it was to burst, I could feel my inside swim, Lincoln kept his pace careful as I now take deep breaths, his lips brushing on my throat, my eyes wide as I could feel my climax building inside as his grip tighten on my hips, his moaning was quiet in my ear, his lips brushed against them as I felt him coming I held onto him tight, I closed my eyes tight wanting to hold onto the moment longer as he moved his head kissing me holding my face carefully in his big hands I open my eyes while he rolled off me catching his breath.

"I love you." I whispered rolling to my side watching his face, Lincoln lifted a hand touching my face his eyes connected with mine, and he smiled rubbing his thumb over the apple of my cheek.

"I love you." he whispered, I lay my head on his chest catching my breath, his hand brushing over my hair I closed my eyes slowly falling asleep to the sound of his beating heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning we woke early to drive the last of the miles to Arizona; I opened the window letting the breeze roll into the car.

"So while I pick up L.J I want you to do what ever, just for a few hours, then meet me back at the car." he said while I kept looking out the window watching trees before getting nearer to our exit. "Lily, you understand?" he added while I quickly turn my face to look at him.

"Yeah, hour so I'll get some cash out, I doubt they could have frozen my accounts just yet…" I now feel his eyes burning on me again. "Lincoln I'm the wife of a wanted man, they don't want me getting far…" I now bit my lip glancing to the exit.

"I know, just they can't just assume, anyway, you do what you can, I'll, I'll make us safe until we meet up with Michael again." his hand found mine lacing our fingers together as he flashed me a smile taking the exit.

It felt good to finally get out of the car stretching my legs before Lincoln wrapped me in his arms kissing the top of my head, "If I'm not back in two hours, take the car, and leave ok…" he said calmly as I felt him place the car keys in my palm, "I hope this goes right." he whispered lightly while my eyes found his.

"Lincoln, it's going be fine, I'm gonna go into the town, I'll shop, it's going to be ok." he nodded while I placed the car keys in my bag holding it close to my shoulder, staring around I took a deep breath, "I'll see you in two hours…" I said lightly brushing my lips against Lincoln's watching him turning around walking away.

I watched him walk away before taking a deep breath; I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose before walking towards an ATM machine, I glanced around before placing my credit card in the machine, my eyes kept shifting around me before putting in my pin code seeing I could take money out, I took out as much as the machine would let me glancing around the street. I quickly turned around heading towards a store stepping in, I knew I was going to be getting myself some clothes that fitted me right, and also I was going to try and find more cleaning solution for my contact lenses, I hated wearing glasses.

I kept looking over my shoulder as I walked down the street, every shop I went into it felt like I was being stared at, maybe it was just my imagination. I glanced at my watching seeing I'd been shopping for an hour and a half making my way back to the car slowly.

I used a public restroom to change out of the clothes, I felt better in new underwear as well as a better fitting pair of tight blue jeans and white tank top, I slipped on the new sneakers, I glanced in the mirror before pulling a brush through my messy blonde hair, I closed my eyes trying to remember the reason I was doing this all, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I threw the old clothes into the trash before washing my hands taken my glasses of and putting my contacts back in. it felt good to not worry about glasses for a log time, and more grateful I had my spare with me, also I didn't know how I was going to handle seeing L.J.

I made it back to the car with five minutes to spare I opened the car placing my bag in the back seat, I leaned on the side leaning forward taking deep calming breathes, I wasn't going to freak out this time, I was going to stay calm, but I just kept trying to take the memory away from myself, I couldn't stop thinking of how it felt to lose everything in a matter of moment I was glancing at my watch looking around the car park, my hand holding onto the drivers side of the car, I kept staring around before checking the time to see that it was getting to five past one and it was five minutes after the two hours Lincoln gave me, I opened the door before one more glance behind seeing Lincoln walking towards the car with his son L.J. for once I didn't care, I quickly ran towards Lincoln jumping into his arms feeling him wrap his arms around me, I quickly kissed him before letting him go.

"You are so late and so lucky I was so going to drive off…" I laughed while Lincoln glanced to my new clothes. My eyes were staring to L.J getting worried. "What the hell happened to his face Linc?"

"His ok, we need to start making a move, got a lot of road to cover to get to New Mexico…" he said before I nodded.

"So, hey Lily…" L.J said catching me off guard, I could feel my breath stop, and Lincoln froze glancing between me and L.J for a moment.

"Hey, sorry about your mum," I said slowly, I didn't know what else to say as the boy made his way closer to me before I felt him wrap his arms around me in a hug, I kept still for a few seconds before I could feel my arms hugging him back. "Ok… this isn't at all awkward…" I whisper trying to keep myself from freaking. Lincoln was quick to cough while I let L.J go. "Like your Dad said, lot of road to cover…" I now open the back seat jumping in; I placed my bag on my lap glancing at the money I still had left over from the ATM.

"Let me get this straight. You paid that meth head to whup my ass?" I laughed watching L.J touching his black eye; I still glared to Lincoln who looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah. Feds were waiting for me to come get you. It was the only way. It worked, didn't it?" he smiled watching his son, I felt like a lump was slowly moving up my stomach before Lincoln glanced back at me again and I plaster a smile back onto my face.

"Yeah, it got me four stitches…." he added while glancing at his face again, I lightly roll my eyes trying not to think of how it could have been worse.

"Adds character. Here, take that," Lincoln glanced to me; before I hand over the cooler he placed in the car earlier. "There's some ice in there. Put it on the eye. Keep the swelling down. I've been in a few fights in my day too." he gave an odd smile, but I placed my hand on the back of his seat leaning forward.

"Too many…" I said while looking over L.J's face, he winched as I touched the stitches. "They didn't do a really good job!" I sighed as Lincoln laughed.

"Lily, I don't think you can judge me, the fights you gotten into!" he said while L.J quickly glanced around to me, I could feel the question burning to be asked.

"So you got into fights?" he asked while leaning closer to me, I could slap Lincoln if he wasn't driving with a dirty smirk on his face.

"I got into fights, only cos you stupid dad would start trouble, a girl would look at me the wrong way, or say the wrong thing." I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. "So we end up fighting it out, I gave worse than I got, the worst I got in a fight was a busted lip, and a black eyes…" I now stare at Lincoln while he was still grinning.

L.J moved sitting back as I could see him looking surprised as Lincoln kept driving, "Did you ever fight my mum?" L.J asked as I snapped my eyes to him, it felt weird but I tried to keep calm.

"Well, once, but it's not really that interesting…" I replied while L.J glanced from me to Lincoln whose smirk dropped.

"So why don't we pull over and get something to eat before the long drive." Lincoln said quickly, I nodded while L.J kept his eyes staring from me to Lincoln, Lincoln who was pulling into a diner parking lot.

"Want anything Lil?" Lincoln reached into his pocket taking out some notes, I take a deep breath.

"Yeah just cheeseburger fries and a coke…" I replied playing with my tank top, I could feel my face turning pink as Lincoln told L.J what he wanted and we watched him going into the diner.

"You had a fight with Lisa!" Lincoln sad turning to face me, it was weird feeling I was under a spot light, my hands reached up to cover my face, I couldn't look at him.

"She started it!" I snapped back while he kept watching me, I didn't know what to say while he kept studying me with his eyes.

"When did this happen?" he asked turning his body around in the seat to get a better look at me, I couldn't think straight before I felt my tooth bite into my lip hard. "Lillian, talk…" he added while I felt frozen.

"It was at a grocery store, she saw me, L.J was too young to remember, she was staring at me, I glance to her, she muttered something, I got angry, I punched her, I got banned from the store, the end!" I now placed my face onto the back on the front passenger seat feeling more flustered.

"I wondered how she got that black eye…" Lincoln laughed while I peeked through my fingers watching him closely.

"I hate you!" I muttered while he cupped my face in his hand kissing me slowly, I closed my eyes before placing my hand over his kissing him back.  
"You two gonna be like that all the time?" L.J coughed while me and Lincoln quickly broke apart, I brushed a stray hair behind my ear while Lincoln handed me my food. L.J was smiling while a group of girls giggle passed the car.

"Ok this is the last stop before we get to New Mexico…" Lincoln said while a woman quickly tapped on the window catching everyone attention.

"Sir, you forgot your change…" she smiled while L.J rolled the window down, the atmosphere in the car getting intense as L.J took the change with a nervous smile.

"Thanks, thank you…" he started to roll the window up, but the woman walked away, I could tell she was thinking.

"Keep walking, keep walking. Just keep walking…" Lincoln kept whispering to himself, but it was too late, the girl turned back to the car staring right at Lincoln as he hit the gas she ran back into the diner.

"Fuck!" I muttered as L.J looked upset, his eyes glancing back to the diner as we drove away.

I felt sick listening to the conversation between Lincoln and L.J I felt my eyes switching from Father to Son.

"I'm not an idiot I was on the run too you know!" L.J snapped while Lincoln pulled over, his voice stressed, but keeping still I just had no idea where I belonged in this conversation.

"Yes and you got caught!" Lincoln replied, I could feel the stress in his voice I now swallowed a hard lump in my throat moving in the chair awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I'm not a pro at being a con like you, Dad. Maybe I should've just left when you gave me the out. Huh? Not like you care." L.J's words snapped my attention, but I could see it was like a slap in the face to Lincoln as his eyes fell lifting his hand up in defeat.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry, man, I'm just..." Lincoln spoke softly, and L.J stopped him getting out of the car, his hands still up. "Let's just get out of here…" he started the car up again starting to drive again, I sat back before we found a place to ditch the car getting out I placed my bag on my shoulder starting to eat the fries while Lincoln started to quickly eat his burger.

I wasn't going to complain about the walking, I held the cup that only had only melting ice in it; I stood on the far left walking to keep up with Lincoln and L.J.

"Come on now, get away from the road. You wanna get caught? I, uh...I saw you checking out those girls back at the diner." Lincoln said while pulling L.J closer to him, I glanced over before sucking on the straw watching the two of them.

"What?" L.J said looking confused; I couldn't help but laugh holding the cup back to my side while Lincoln was giving him a questioning look.

"Oh Linc, be easy on the kid…" I said while glancing over to L.J, but Lincoln placed a hand on my shoulder pulling me closer to his side while his eyes still studied his son's.

"Come on fess up!" Lincoln said while I playfully slapped him with the cup, his watched me for a moment before glancing back to L.J.

"No, I was just making sure that they weren't staring at us." L.J blushed while he kept looking from Lincoln to me; I couldn't help but bite my lip holding back laughter.

"With what, their asses? Beautiful girls in Panama. They love Americans." Lincoln spoke smooth, but I coughed lightly making him stare at me. "Lil, girls for him, not me, I love you…" he said while kissing my forehead.

"It's just nice to hear it now and then…" I poked my tongue out at him while he pinched it with his thumb and forefinger.

"You know you two are gross…" L.J said while I pulled my tongue free of Lincoln's grip, it was weird being told by a teenager, that we were being gross.

"L.J, how long have you known about girls…?" I asked while throwing the cup away, I wasn't going to get much more use from it, but L.J was starting to look embarrassed again.

"Long enough." He replied while Lincoln was getting ready to make him pinker, I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?" Lincoln asked while I loosen his grip on my shoulder while I tried to get a better look at L.J.

"Thirteen…" he said while I quickly covered my mouth while I pointed to him, I didn't mean to look mean, but I couldn't help it.

"Thirteen, with who?" Lincoln looked shock as I could feel he wasn't going to let L.J go without some explaining.

"Donna Enselmi," L.J smiled while he was looking forward, I wasn't so shocked, and I was starting to get the feeling he was his father's son.

"She was the kid next do she was about…" Lincoln started.

"Four years older than me." L.J smiled, I couldn't believe it while I started to cover my mouth.

"Your mom was paying her for French lessons!" Lincoln kept glancing from me to L.J again but I wanted to say everything I knew.

"Well she earned the money…" L.J finally said as we all burst into laughter, it was a funny moment as we all kept walking down the road.

"Linc I have to admit, you are no better…" I now raise a eyebrow while Lincoln quickly covered my mouth, and L.J stepped closer to us with a smile.

"No Dad I want to hear…" he said while he was helping to remove his hand from my mouth, I couldn't help but smile.

"Lil, I need your help with my English work, please!" I said in imitation of Lincoln's voice, he was playfully glaring at me, "Trust me, no home work got done…" I added while he stared at his Dad, and then back to him.

"Oh Dad you are so bad…" he laughed while Lincoln quickly picked me up in a fireman carry; he now laughed while I could only see his back.

"Oh come on Linc, I mean if it wasn't for me, you would have been all alone…" I laughed while he started to walk faster.

"Lil, you are going to stop talking about me?" he was now stopping for a moment and my eyes connected with L.J's.

"Don't worry, your dad was a good boyfriend, he used to always rent horror movies, cos he knew I would always end up with my face buried in his chest!" I laughed while Lincoln carried on walking; he was chuckling to himself as we carried on walking forward.

we managed to get to the station I placed my purse closer to my chest as I glanced around the station, me and L.J stuck close to Lincoln, they're were so many people at the station as we glanced to the ticket booth.

"What are we going to do?" L.J asked as Lincoln licked his lip and looked in every direction, his hand found my squeezing it lightly.

"Get a ticket on the train. Come on. Just wait here until the train comes." Lincoln guided us to an archway, I could feel Lincoln wrap his arm around me, but my eyes caught the attention of a man staring to Lincoln, even with the aviator sunglasses it was easy enough to know who he was, I felt my stomach churning as he got to his feet walking away.

"Linc, this doesn't seem good…" I whispered while I feel his lips press against my forehead, but L.J's eyes reflected the same panic I had in mine.

We was pointed out as we slowly back away, but it was clear we was seen as Lincoln and L.J started to run, I wasn't much of a runner, but I tried my best to keep up with them I felt my lungs burn as my feet hit the ground I kept running seeing L.J a head of us, Lincoln running a head of me, I felt someone's hands gripped around my shoulders. "Lincoln!" I screamed, as I see the police car heading to where L.J was running but it was too late as it crushed into him, I closed my eyes while trying to struggle from the man's grip, it wasn't going to happen, we was caught, I see them forcing Lincoln to the ground, I could make out L.J as the walk me to the car.

An office was now speaking into his radio as I was being cuffed, "Suspect in custody. Possible ID, Lincoln Burrows." he said while I glanced to Lincoln and L.J, my heart suddenly sinking to my knees.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this!" Lincoln snapped while I kept looking to the window, I wasn't sure what to say, for one they didn't take my purse from my, it was uncomfortably under my armpit, I could feel the handcuffs digging into my wrists making my fingers start to tingle, I was phased out, I was watching the trees pass me by before I could focus I could see the black van driving up behind us, it wasn't the best feeling in the world being ran off the road, if I had to be sick of one thing, it would be this easier in life if I wasn't forces of the road, but the van hit the police car sending us spinning off the road, and all I can think is how on earth my content of my stomach was staying there.

Lincoln kicked the door open as I watched L.J go out before me, I slipped out before feeling myself running, it was like my lung burned more, but this time I ignored it rushing in front of Lincoln I could feel someone grabbing my wrist. I struggled in the arm but it was no use.

"Let me go!" L.J shouted, I could feel myself trying to hurt who ever was holding me.

"Ok, Calm down, calm down…" A woman said, but I watched as Lincoln head butted her in the face, and he face changed. "You try that again…" she hissed touching a now busted lip, I gave up struggling.

"Who the hell are you?" Lincoln yelled, and I could feel myself burning to know the answer, I slowly bit my lip watching the woman.

"We're on your side! We're with your father." she said now touching her lip again, we was taking to the van where the hand cuffs were taken off, I sat down flexing my fingers watching the woman touch her lip again, I sat down next to Lincoln, I didn't like the tension in his arms as he held me close to him, but I glanced over to L.J with a small smile.

I felt better when the car stopped, maybe it was for once I was sick of driving, I was getting tired of cars and everything to do with the traveling, I now see the van door open as Lincoln got out first, he glared to a man, "what you looking at!" he snapped while turning around offering me his hand out of the van, I glanced behind me to see L.J quickly to get out the van as well, we walked behind the woman we had now found out was called Jane, she walked us into the main house, it was a big place, and I stared around the entrance hall, I kept close to Lincoln feeling lost in everything that was going on, I had no idea of anything.

"Where are we?" Lincoln asked while I could feel him placing an arm around my waist, it was like he was protecting me, I stared to Jane standing in front of us.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe here, you can take a seat." She smiled while I went to move, but Lincoln pulled me close him again.

"Looks like I'm standing then…" I muttered while L.J was standing close by, it was like Lincoln was making it clear he didn't like it here.

"I ain't doing a thing until I see my dad." I could again feel his tension in his arm around me, but my eyes kept focus on Jane, I felt bad for her in a way as Lincoln kept glaring, his eyes glazed over trying to keep me and L.J close by to him.

"All I can tell you is, he's on his way. His flight lands in an hour." she spoke softly, but I could tell that it wasn't going to be easy, I knew Lincoln too well to know once his mind was set on something it didn't change.

"Why should I trust you Lady?" he said it a little too quickly, while L.J was standing next to me, his eyes bouncing back and forth from Jane, to Lincoln but I kept focus on her.

"I don't see you have much of a choice. I could drop you off back with the cops if you'd prefer." Her voice careful, I turned my face finally to stare at Lincoln, it was my face I could feel drag his attention to my eyes.

"Linc, please…" I said now trying to calm him down, it was something I could do, but his hands held onto me. I rolled my eyes placing my head on his chest feeling him brush his hand down my arm.

"You got somewhere to be?" Jane asked, but I now had enough of listening to the idol chit chat, I stepped away from Lincoln finding a chair sitting down, my hands ran through my hair before glancing back up to Lincoln.

"You need to start co-operating with us, Lincoln." her calm words filled the room as Lincoln had now moved over to where I was sitting placing a hand on my shoulder. "We're only trying to help…" she brushed her hand over her lip again and my hand reached up to touch Lincoln's looking into his eyes.

"Please Lincoln, I'm just too tired…" I sighed while he sat down by my side rubbing a hand up my back; I could rest my head on him while he still kept up on his guard.

I sat while watching Lincoln talking to L.J I played with my hands while I glanced from the window to the archway.

"Your grandfather...he was the reason I was set up in the first place. He used to work for the people who wanted me dead. This is all just to get to him." Lincoln spoke softly while I got to my feet walking over to Lincoln wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his back, Lincoln lacing my fingers with his.

It doesn't feel real, all of this just seems crazy…" I whispered while Lincoln turned to face me, his eyes quickly found mine while I kept still, "I mean, Linc, I'm getting scared…" I added while I could see Jane standing in the archway.

"Your father should be arriving any minute now…" She said leaning on the frame; I step out of Lincoln's embrace feeling awkward again.

"Jane right," Lincoln started his eyes connected with hers, but my face glanced over to L.J, "I'm sorry about…" Lincoln added while I now moved closer to Lincoln's son.

"You ok?" I asked while Lincoln and Jane spoke, if it was scary for me I didn't want to imagine how it would feel for him, it was watching him, that made me see how much he looked like his father.

"I'm fine Lily, just worried about you, you seem, tense…" He whispered while I glanced to Lincoln's face.

"I don't have a family. Lincoln, he really wants to see you, and your brother. He hasn't seen Michael since he was 10 years old." Jane said snapping my attention quickly before staring at Jane worried.

"There here…" a man said to Jane, she held her hand up to us.

"Wait here…" she turned around walking away, I could feel the dry lump forming in my throat again but I nodded with Lincoln as he looked at the possible exits.

"Let's go…" Lincoln said quickly shaking L.J I didn't need to be told moving quickly, my breath coming in quickly making me feel light headed.

"Where are we going?" L.J asked as Lincoln and I both started to pull him way, I couldn't help but feel helpless.

"L.J Michael never met your Grandfather, why his surname is Scofield…" I said now watching Lincoln as we started to run, but our exit was blocked, Lincoln turning back, but they way was also blocked off, we was trapped.

I see the man, I remembered him from the viewing room. "Dad!" Lincoln said slowly while I glanced from the man to Lincoln.

I stood in the kitchen with Jane, it was strange listening to Lincoln talking with a man that was his father, and I glanced lightly out the door while Jane cleared her throat grabbing my attention.

"Must really love a man to throw your whole life away, just to be with him…" her words simple, but I shrugged playing with the knife holder, I pulled a knife out idly and placed it back.

"Didn't have much of a life without him…" I finally replied while I see her place the coffee in front of me, I take a deep breath sitting down on a stool, I moved the coffee mug closer to me.

"So, how much you know about The Company?" she said while sitting opposite me, I stared into the mug while thinking.

"Nothing much, big bad people controlling, the only thing I care about, is how much effort they put into setting up one man, one man…" I now glance back watching Lincoln, "He couldn't say boo to a ghost…" I froze before facing her again, "Ok maybe his not the nicest of people, at times, but his a good man, he does so much for his brother and his son…" I lifted the mug blowing over it lightly, Jane now watching Aldo in the through the doorway.

"Well I promise, we just want to free Lincoln's name, have the world see he didn't kill anymore…" she now leaned forward touching my hand.

"I…" I suddenly hear something, and Jane now tapped my arm, "What was that?" I said in a whispered, but Jane put a finger to her lip.

"Shh, just go into the pantry, and keep quiet…" Jane whispered as I slowly did what she said, she now followed me inside as I heard the noise, I peeked out seeing Lincoln fighting the man that Lincoln wasn't so keen on, I watched as they fought, I couldn't believe my eyes, the man trying to kill Lincoln, my Lincoln, but Jane kept me behind her.

Lincoln lying on the ground, I saw the knife in his hand as Lincoln pushed it into the man's gut, my eyes went wide as Jane now stepped out the pantry shooting him in the back, I jumped with a small scream stepping out rushing to Lincoln, he was quick to his feet as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm ok, Lil, I'm ok…" he said brushing his lips against the top of my head; he now glanced over to L.J, letting me go he headed over to the sink. I glanced over my white top to see it was now covered in blood.

"This isn't gonna stop!" Lincoln said while running the tap, I couldn't help but hold myself while watching Lincoln hearing a phone start to ring.

"Lincoln, don't!" Aldo stated while Lincoln reached down to the dead body picking up the cell phone, I could now feel L.J holding onto me, I placed an arm around his shoulder holding him lightly.

"It's going to be ok…" I whispered while he kept staring to Lincoln. I wouldn't have believed me either, but I had to have some kind of hope.

"I'll tell you how it's gonna end, me staring into your dead eye with my hand around your throat." Lincoln's voice snapped both me and L.J to attention, I could now feel the pain spreading through my chest before seeing Lincoln throw the phone down, his eyes finding mine as I quickly leave the room, my eyes streaming with tears making me feel like a child.

I sat down on the grass of a back yard, I pulled strand of the grass out while staring at my vest, I wasn't sure what felt worse, seeing someone try to Kill Lincoln, or watching Lincoln stab a man, I didn't even know the man I was in love with anymore and it was killing me inside.

"Lily, I never wanted you to see that." Lincoln said slowly sitting by my side on the ground, my eyes meeting his before I glanced back over the yard.

"Do you remember when we first met, I was seven, you weren't even eight yet, and you told Veronica you thought I smelled like pie…" I now felt Lincoln place her hand around my waist, I moved into his body still looking out.

"I remember, I also remember at seventeen I told you I was going to make sure no one hurt you again." he whispered softly, and I closed my eyes resting my head on his shoulder.

"I left medical school; I left because my boyfriend Troy, he died from a heroin overdose…" I said softly while Lincoln held me tighter. "I couldn't save hi, I can't do anything…" I felt my lips tremble, and Lincoln moved to be facing me, his hands holding my face.

"Lil, I am sorry about you getting involved into this, but I am going to fix this, I just need you and L.J safe…" his words careful, but I could feel the tear still slipping. "I want you to go with Jane, she I going to take you and L.J somewhere safe, until this is over…" he spoke, but I nodded feeling him brushing his lips against mine, I watched his eyes slowly.

Jane had given me a clean top as we all stood outside the house, it was saying goodbye that didn't feel right, I hugged Lincoln kissed him once more.

"You take care of her ok L.J!" Lincoln said to his son as they hugged, it was weird to see them like this, but I could feel in Lincoln eyes he didn't want to say goodbye.

Watching Lincoln drive away was the hardest things I ever had to do, it wasn't something I was planning on happening, but I glanced back to the house, Jane placing a hand on my shoulder, and I now nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I woke up rolling to my side, it had been a week since I'd last seen Lincoln and I held the other side of the bed trying to hold onto my dream for five more minutes before the bedroom door knocked.

"Lily…" L.J's voice was through the door as I sat up quickly, I pulled my hands through my hair before sorting my cameo top.

"Come in." I said lightly as the door opened, L.J walked in holding a try of toast and OJ, I laughed as he sat down on the bed with me. "How nice of you, what do you want?" I now pick up the piece of toast while L.J looked nervous.

"I was just wondering, when all of this is over, will you and my Dad…" he froze while I held the piece of toast about an inch from my mouth.

"Well I don't know, I mean it's a big thing, plus I'm still kinda married to your uncle Mike." I now placed the toast back down watching L.J closely; his eyes studied me before moving on the bed.

"Well, it's just, I think you make my Dad happy, Veronica told me you and my Dad were thick and thieves…" his eyes found mine placing a hand on top of mine, and I smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, we were…" I now glance over to my alarm clock, back to L.J, "Haven't you got School to get ready for?" I asked as he laughed getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I get home right?" he asked while I took a bite out the toast nodding. I watched him leave the room while moving the tray, I placed the toast back down drinking the last of the OJ, my eyes staring at the door, and I wondered if it was ever going to be over.

I hadn't had much to do with my time, I could of gotten a new job, Jane said she could give me an alias so I could work in the local hospital, but I just didn't want to do anything, I spent most of my day sitting in the living room watching the news, I kept a close eye on everything, even when Lincoln's video was on the new, I couldn't help but feel relieved, I spent the past few days in a pit of depression, I missed Lincoln, I missed everything, but I had to keep a brave front for L.J.

In this town Aurora Illinois, L.J was happy with the school he was going to, and I was just making sure I was safe until I could be with Lincoln again.

"Lily, I'm home…" L.J said walking into the living room, I was curled up on the sofa with a laptop open on the table in front of me.

"Good day at school?" I asked while he sat down next to me glancing over the screen I was typing on.

"Ok, we're doing the French revaluation in history, and I have a paper to write on the themes of Romeo and Juliet…" he said while relaxing into the chair, "What you been doing today?" he asked staring over my shoulder.

"Research…" I muttered while closing the laptop turning to face him, his eyes staring deep into mine before looking away. "I'm making chicken for dinner, so you better start on your homework…" I snatched the TV remote from him as he sighed.

"Yes, homework…" he picked his school bag up heading for the stairs, "You know, you are good at the whole Hitler thing!" he joked heading to his room as I laughed.

I opened the laptop again staring at the information Jane gave me, I didn't know what help I could give, but I kept typing around before hearing the phone ring, I glanced to the wireless before it stopped ringing, I glanced around the room closing the laptop again resting back on the chair, I closed my eyes for a moment wondering if all of this was worth anything.

"Lil, there is a woman on the phone for you, says her name is Sara…" L.J poked his head into the door as I quickly got to my feet taking the phone from him. "Is everything cool?" he asked as I placed my hand over the receiver.

"Yeah, just go finish your homework ok…" I now place the phone to my ear as L.J walked away, my heart pounding hard.

"Hello…" I said slowly into the phone, my free hand brushing my hair out of my face, I didn't know what to expect.

"Lillian, it's Sara Tancredi, I have good news…" she said quickly, I closed my eyes exhaling, sitting down I kept listing. "Have you been watching the news?" she asked as I felt a blank drop over me.

"No, why?" I asked quickly turning on the TV going straight to CNN.

_"Repeat __Lincoln__ Burrows has been exonerated of all charges…"_

I now stare at the TV I could see L.J now standing in the door way glancing from me to the phone, back to the TV.

"Sara this is great, but, wait…" I now got to I jumped to my feet before pacing the room.

"Lincoln doesn't know, and I'm going to make my way to Panama to tell him…" her voice was panicked like mine, and I knew why she called me.

"Sara I will meet you at the Airport!" I took a deep breath, my eyes going to L.J and then Jane walking into the front door. "Sara I'll see you soon!" I snapped hanging up, my eyes going to Jane who nodded.

"I got you and Sara a private Jet to Panama, a driver is outside ready to take you to the airport…" she said calmly as I nodded, L.J looking lost.

"It's over L.J, I'm gonna go get Lincoln, and we can be a family…" I said as he rushed into my arms, I hugged him back before letting go.

"Lily, be careful…" L.J whispered as I kissed the top of his forehead.

Pulling up outside of O'Hare International, an hour after the phone call I see Sara waiting outside waiting for me, it was strange to see this woman after so long, but I carefully got out the car before rushing my way over to her.

"We have to move quickly, Michael left me a message, if we don't get there in time, and we'll never see them again!" Sara was panicked, I could understand as I quickly nodded.

"Ok we have a jet that is going to take us there; it's taking off in twenty minutes…" I now head into the building feeling Sara follow me, if I knew anything, it was now wasn't the time for Drama between me and Sara, I just wanted to get onto that jet and get to Panama as quickly as possible.

Sara and I walked through the airport, it was better to not talk, as we went through security checks, and before long we was sitting in the jet, I kept glancing over to Sara while the jet took off, my eyes glancing from her to the window.

"I don't think this is over…" I said while biting my thumb nail looking down on the world from above, I didn't like the feeling I got in my chest, but I knew it wasn't good.

"How can you say that? his free…" Sara said touching my hand that was on the arm rest, my eyes slowly to meet hers, but I kept still.

"I've been show a lot Sara, I know more about The Company than you do, and they won't be happy with Paul's testimony…" I now glanced out the window again feeling woozy; I hadn't been on a plane in a long time.

"So you've been helping the people who worked with Michael and Lincoln's father…?" she said while I faced her again, I quickly nodded, I didn't know what else to say to Sara. "They should back down, they are exposed." she added and I gave a small laugh.

"Just means they are pissed, but The Company are like that mythical beast…. We've only just cut off one of its heads, but two more will grow back Sara, to take them down we have to find the heart…" I now remembered the laptop the information on Scylla.

"Well, if that is the way you see it, you want to carry on helping these people?" Sara asked me as I now turned back to the window; I now took a deep breath.

"I don't know right now, in this moment I just want to know Lincoln is ok…" a silence now hung in the air, I didn't know what else to say to Sara, but the flight carried on until we landed.

I felt the jet land, I didn't know what to expect what to happen getting off I lifted my cell phone to my ear before dialing Jane, "Hello, Jane we've landed." I said into the phone, I now see Sara stepping closer to me, I roll my eyes.

"Lily, Michael's phone signal seems to be coming from a beach just on the outside of the main city…" Jane spoke carefully and I bit my lip looking around, my eyes going to Sara as she was looking worried.

"Thank you Jane…" I hung up while I eyed Sara up, her eyes find me.

"So you know where they could be?" She asked, I could feel the heat making it harder for me to think, but I bit my lip watching her.

"Yeah, come on, we gotta be quick…" I stepped out of the airport hailing a cab as Sara stood beside me as we got in. I asked the driver in Spanish to take us to the beach we needed to go, as Sara now gave me a small smile.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked while I now glanced to my watch, I turned to face her with a small smile of my own.

"Yeah, I also speak French as well…" I added while the driver started to take us, I relaxed back into the chair glancing to Sara no and then. "I want you to know, as soon as I can, I'm divorcing Michael…" my eyes finding hers, but she looked nervous. "Call it my gift to you both…" I now look out the window seeing he beach, I leaned forward thinking and paying the man. Me and Sara now got out of the boat looking around, Sara wasn't sure what to do as I see a young boy walking around.

"Hola, hágale habla ingles?" I asked quickly, the boy nodded with a smile, his eyes going from me to Sara. "Ok I am looking for a man…" I took out my phone quickly finding the right picture.

"You have a photo of Michael on your phone!" she glanced over it, and I rolled my eyes, I really wanted interested in this.

"I don't know…" he said while I quickly scroll to another photo, it was of me and Michael before he was arrested.

"Trust me, I'm not police, or anything, I just need to find him…" I said softly while the boy glanced over me and Sara with a smile.

"Come with me." he waved as we made our way to a secluded place of the beach, I could see a boat waiting, and I now glance to the boy.

"His gonna be here soon, he has to do something…" he now hand me the keys with a smile, and me ad Sara quickly stared to each other.

"Do you trust him…?" Sara said lightly, I started to walk towards the boat, I glanced in my bag quickly before getting on board, and Sara followed me.

"Sara I never really trust many people…" I now sit down on a chair glancing around the boat seeing fishing gear, and other stuff, my eyes going to Sara who started to use a cloth to dusk about.

"Oh, so I can see how you and Lincoln get along so well…" she smiled while getting the cobwebs and I glance out the window, "I don't mean to pry, it's just, his been missing you, he doesn't say it much, but you can tell…" I now catch her eye; I brush a hand through my hair taking the gun out my bag.

"Jane said incase we run into trouble…" I said placing it down, I didn't like having it as much as she liked looking at it. Sara turned walking out into the sun shaking the cloth, her eyes lighting up.

"It's them…" she said facing me quickly as I got to my feet stepping out seeing Michael and Lincoln, his eyes finding mine running towards me, I felt him quickly jump on the boat holding me close to him, my eyes finding his.

"Lil, what are you doing here?" He asked while I ran my hands over his face, my face hurt from my smile, but I pulled my face closer to his kissing him strongly.

"Sara can I?" I asked while Sara hugged Michael quickly, her eyes found mine.

"Sure, his your boyfriend…" her voice sweet and caring, and Michael was holding her looking to me confused.

"Lincoln, you're exonerated…" my voice soft as my fingers traced his face, his eyes focused dead on mine.

"I'm what?" he replied his hands working there way up my waist, my eyes finding his.

"Paul, he confessed everything…" Sara added while Lincoln pulled me into a tighter hug, his face lightly up.

"Whoa, Lily this is…" he kissed my nose softly while I glanced around the boat.

"You need to get that hand cuff off…" I said now heading for the fishing gear finding a hook, my eyes going to the lock on the handcuff.

"So, me and you, we can, I mean if you want to…" he spoke carefully as I held undo the handcuff watching his face, my eyes meeting his with a smile.

"Yes, I mean, we can, if you're talking about me, you and L.J having normal life." I said while the cuff came off.

"I need a drink!" Lincoln said while I laughed, wrapping my arms around him, I could feel Sara moving on the boat.

"I'll see what I can do…" she sounded happy, but my eyes kept on Lincoln's, I leaned forward kissing him slowly, his hands running down my arms.

"Linc, seriously…" Michael laughed while I stepped back playfully glaring at Michael.

"Seriously…" I muttered following Sara.

I smiled to Sara, but that smile soon faded as we heard voices, Sara and I quickly glanced to each other, I slowly moved out into the open while Sara walked back, I placed a hand on Lincoln's arm before he moved me behind him, but I moved forward again.

"Oh, that's sweet. That's sweet. You don't hear that much anymore, that sort of fidelity in families. Two brothers who will go to the ends of the earth for each other. Two bad only one of you will survive." he pointed his gun to Lincoln, my eyes getting wide.

"No!" I quickly step in front of Lincoln closing my eyes I hear the gun shot, I didn't feel anything but Lincoln's hands tighten around my arms, as if about to move me out the way. I slowly open my eyes to see the man fall, dead, we all turn around to see Sara holding the gun and the sound of sirens.

"We gotta run!" Lincoln said while jumped off the boat, I watched as Michael and Sara run one way, as Lincoln and I run another.

It was night, I'd never known myself to feel the way I was feeling in that moment dialing the number, Jane had given me, but no one answered, I glanced to Lincoln looking out of the window to the hotel we checked into, it was raining as I watched the big drips of water hit the window.

"Lincoln don't blame yourself please…" I whispered placing the phone down on the bed, I walked beside him taking his hand, but his eyes kept staring out onto the city.

"Lily, Michael is in SONA, I don't know what to do…" he spoke softly as I squeezed his hand, my eyes glanced back to the phone.

"Don't, we will figure something out, we will…" I close my eyes feeling Lincoln now pull me closer to him, we hugged tight, but in the end I felt that feeling I have been since I got to Panama, the fact Michael was in SONA for a reason, and I knew this wasn't the end.

* * *

YAY!!!  
Ok so I have to say I am planning on doing more to Lily's story, but with all the fact I have so many stories that need endings, I don't know when I am going to get around to doing the third story for Lillian, but it should be good....  
I am just a little sleep deprived so yeah AHHH  
love all my readers..  
XoXo  
Emy


End file.
